


A Useless Lesbian is typing...

by theworldswecantsee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Slow Burn, bc of course there's angst, catra and Adora go to therapy, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: meowth changed group name to BFUSBeaux: why???meowth: buzzfeed unsolved: supernaturalBeaux: thanks I hate itmeowth: well that’s rudemeowth: I worked really hard on that
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 177
Kudos: 830





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this might as well happen 
> 
> Beaux = Bow  
> glitter = Glimmer  
> meowth = Catra  
> legbian = Adora

**Beaux** _added_ **glitter** _,_ **Adora** _, and_ **meowth** _to_ **BFS**

 **Beaux:** best

 **Beaux:** friend

 **Beaux:** SQUAAAADD

 **meowth:** but why tho

 **glitter:** adora said we have to be nice to you or something

 **meowth:** oh gross

 **glitter:** my thoughts exactly

 **Beaux:** …

 **Beaux:** you two are literally shopping with each other rn

 **glitter:** okay and???

 **meowth:** that doesn’t mean we like each other???

 **Beaux:** stop this before Adora sees. Y’all know she doesn’t understand jokes

 **glitter:** y’all

 **meowth:** y’all

 **meowth:** and who said we were joking

 **glitter:** yeah we can’t stand each other

 **Adora:** I thought you guys were getting along now :(

 **Beaux:** see!!! Look what you’ve done!!!

 **Beaux:** you made her sad!!

 **meowth:** adora you need a nickname

 **glitter:** mhm mhm

 **Adora:** what’s wrong with my actual name?

 **meowth:** nothing but the rest of us have nicknames

 **glitter:** and it’s only fitting for you to have a nickname as well

 **Adora:** but I don’t want one

 **meowth:** … fair enough

 **glitter:** hmmmm

 **glitter:** I’m still going to try to think of one

 **Adora:** I still don’t want one

 **glitter:** too bad

 **Adora:** _sent shockedpikachu.jpg_

 **meowth:** since when do you understand memes?

 **Adora:** bow taught me that one!

 **Beaux:** I’m so proud

 **Adora:** :))

**meowth** _changed group name to_ **BFUS**

 **Beaux:** why???

 **meowth:** buzzfeed unsolved: supernatural

 **Beaux:** thanks I hate it

 **meowth:** well that’s rude

 **meowth:** I worked really hard on that

 **glitter:** you were doing your philosophy hw, cackled like a maniac for a solid minute, and then did that

 **meowth:** how dare you not appreciate my humor

 **glitter:** you scared the fuck out of me!!!

 **Beaux:** you guys are still hanging out???

 **glitter:** yes and???

 **meowth:** I didn’t realize it was illegal for us to hang out

 **Beaux:** I never said it was

 **Beaux:** but one of you need to come get Adora

 **meowth:** why???

 **Beaux:** she walked into my room like an hour ago and just face planted on the floor and hasn’t moved since

 **glitter:** and you just let her???

 **Beaux:** yes???? This is a judgment free zone

 **meowth:** did you even ask if she was okay?

 **Beaux:** nvm she’s fine

 **glitter:** ????

 **Beaux:** turns out she was just trying to process some big gay feelings

 **meowth:** LMAO

 **glitter:** aren’t we all

 **meowth:** welcome to the fucking club you useless lesbian

 **Adora:** you two are mean

 **Adora:** I’m having a CRISIS

 **Beaux:** she stumbled over her order in front of a pretty barista at Starbucks apparently

 **meowth:** bruh I do that 20 times a day

 **meowth:** you aren’t special

 **Adora:** MEAN

 **glitter:** we’re just calling it like it is babe

 **meowth:** wait wait wait

 **meowth:** I got it!!!!

 **glitter:** got what???

 **meowth** _changed_ **Adora** _’s nickname to_ **legbian**

 **glitter:** good

 **legbian:** why though???

 **meowth:** you’re a big useless lesbian

 **legbian:** I know that but hey!!

 **glitter:** anyway you two be outside in 2 minutes

 **glitter:** catra and I are going to steak and shake and you guys are joining us

 **Beaux:** cool cool

 **legbian:** but we have food at the dorm

 **glitter:** did I fucking stutter

 **Beaux:** adora stop trying to take my title of mom friend

 **legbian:** but we do???

 **meowth:** it’s shake time babeyyy

 **glitter:** get your butts out here I’m hungry

 **Beaux:** shake tiimmmme

 **meowth:** yeeeessss

**meowth:** I’m 98.69% sure that Entrapta just doesn’t sleep

 **glitter:** okay but you’re awake too

 **meowth:** I have insomnia caused by trauma and ptsd what’s your excuse

 **glitter:** I lost track of time watching svu

 **meowth:** that’s so valid actually

 **meowth:** but entrapta

 **meowth:** she never even looks tired

 **glitter:** magic???

 **meowth:** that’s my running theory atm

 **glitter:** cool

 **glitter:** imma go to sleep

 **meowth:** im gonna start rewatching svu

 **glitter:** okay goodnight

 **meowth:** goodnight

 **Beaux:** it’s literally 6am????

 **meowth:** lmao oops

 **meowth:** good morning

 **legbian:** oh so glimmer was awake

 **legbian:** I couldn’t tell earlier

 **meowth:** you stayed up too??

 **legbian:** no I woke up like an hour ago to go to the gym

 **meowth:** wtf?? Disgusting

 **Beaux:** who’s working this morning? Not sure if I want to go today

 **legbian:** scorpia and seahawk

 **Beaux:** fiiiinnnnee

 **Beaux:** I guess I’ll go

 **meowth:** ask scorpia to pick up breakfast before she gets back to the dorm for me

 **Beaux:** will do my dude

 **meowth:** thx

 **meowth:** adora come watch svu with me

 **legbian:** I have to shower first

 **legbian:** give me 10 minutes

 **meowth:** any longer and I will start without you

 **legbian:** MEAN


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp

**meowth:** the sibling relationship represented in fullmetal alchemist brotherhood is so fake

 **Beaux:** what?

 **meowth:** they’re too nice to each other

 **Beaux:** I guess??

 **meowth:** like I’m sorry but if Lonnie ever got yoinked by god that’s on her

 **Beaux:** you wouldn’t even try to help her???

 **meowth:** absolutely not

 **meowth:** it’s not my fault if she’s too weak to fight god

 **glitter:** oh and you could defeat god?

 **meowth:** absolutely

 **meowth:** I’ll spit in his face as I pin him down. I’ll look him in the eye and declare myself an atheist

 **glitter:** IM CACKLING

 **Beaux:** please don’t fight god

 **Beaux:** or at least make sure you drink enough water and eat breakfast before you do

 **legbian:** god’s a bitch. I could take him down in 5 minutes top

 **glitter:** we need jesus

 **meowth:** jesus can’t help us now

 **meowth:** we’re too powerful

 **Beaux:** wait am I included in this??

 **meowth:** yes

 **meowth:** who else will remember to pack food and water

 **Beaux:** shit ur right

 **meowth:** always am babe <3

 **glitter:** you’re so obnoxious god probably already left his royal seat in the sky and flung himself off the edge of the cloud just so he wouldn’t have to listen to you again

 **meowth:** you know it babes <333

 **Beaux:** no!! that’s mean!!

 **meowth:** lmao she’s right tho

 **glitter:** <33

 **meowth:** <333

 **meowth:** I opened my mouth and god said yeet

 **legbian:** god’s a pussy

 **Beaux:** omg we’re going to hell for this

 **meowth:** jokes on you

 **meowth:** I’m already there

 **glitter:** hell is my crib and the devil is my daddy

 **Beaux:** GLIMMER NO

 **legbian:** bold of you to assume I can even die tbh

 **Beaux:** why are y’all like this

 **meowth:** y’all

 **glitter:** y’all

 **legbian:** y’all

 **Beaux:** I hate it here. I’m taking a nap

 **meowth:** sweet dreams <3

**meowth:** how did I end up with not one but two roommates

 **glitter:** I thought you guys were friends

 **meowth:** we are

 **meowth:** unfortunately

 **legbian:** shut up. I’ve seen you light up the second you see scorpia

 **meowth:** you make it sound like I have a crush on her

 **glitter:** well do you???

 **meowth:** no!!! and why would I tell you who have a crush on anyway???

 **glitter:** oh so you do have a crush on someone??

 **meowth:** I hate it here

 **legbian:** lmao no you don’t

 **legbian:** if you really hated it here you would have left by now

 **meowth:** stop knowing me

 **meowth:** I hate being perceived

 **glitter:** aaaawwww

 **glitter:** you wove uuussss

 **Beaux:** DAW

 **Beaux:** you really do care

 **meowth:** no!!!! I never said that!!

 **glitter:** but it was implied!!!

 **meowth:** no it wasn’t!!!

 **legbian:** don’t lie to them catra

 **legbian:** you know it was

 **meowth:** you guys are the worst

 **glitter:** we love you too, catra <333

 **Beaux:** <33333

 **meowth:** whatever I have to get to class

 **legbian:** have fun!!!

 **legbian:** she loves us

 **glitter:** oh yea

**meowth:** you guys distracted me!!

 **meowth:** I was trying to complain about scorpia!!!

 **glitter:** LMAO

 **legbian:** what happened

 **meowth:** she’s forcing me to go hiking this weekend and I’m Not Happy

 **legbian:** that sounds like fun!!

 **Beaux:** why is she making you hiking?

 **meowth:** something about needing fresh air to rid myself of negative energy

 **meowth:** I swear ever since she started dating perfuma she’s gotten even more annoying

 **legbian:** that might not be such a bad idea actually

 **meowth:** of course you would say that

 **meowth:** …you guys can join us if you would like

 **Beaux:** really!?

 **meowth:** yeah you know scorpia

 **meowth:** the more the merrier

 **meowth:** we’re leaving at the ass crack of dawn tho

 **legbian:** you say that like it’s a problem

 **glitter:** uuuuugggghhhh

 **glitter:** can I pass on this one?

 **meowth:** absolutely not sparkles

 **meowth:** if I have to go then so do you

 **glitter:** gross

 **meowth:** oh trust me I know

 **legbian:** oh come on guys it’s not that bad

 **Beaux:** yeah I’m sure you two can wake up early for one weekend

 **glitter:** but it doesn’t mean I want to

 **meowth:** bold of you to assume I’ll sleep

 **Beaux:** you could try?

 **meowth:** -.-

 **Beaux:** fair enough

 **meowth:** anyway

 **meowth:** who wants to go to the library with me?

 **meowth:** I’d ask scorpia but we always end up talking the whole time

 **Beaux:** I’ll go with you. I’m almost back at my dorm so I’ll let you know when I’m ready to go

 **meowth:** cool cool

 **glitter:** adora and I are already here

 **legbian:** we’re on 2nd floor

 **Beaux:** okay! We’ll be there soon!

**meowth:** you know what

 **meowth:** shout out to bow for single handedly ending toxic masculinity

 **Beaux:** thanks I try

 **meowth:** a tru icon

 **glitter:** we stan

 **Beaux:** aaawww guuuyyysss

 **meowth:** pls don’t cry

 **Beaux:** too late

 **meowth:** god damn it

 **legbian:** see catra you do care

 **meowth:** stop! Perceiving! Me!

 **glitter:** too late

 **meowth:** gross


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day??? productive or just had a breakdown??? the answer will be very obvious
> 
> anyway, I call this one: the best friend squad tells cart some things I desperately need to hear rn
> 
> also TRIGGER WARNING for slight suicide idealization

**meowth:** if I died would you guys miss me?

 **Beaux:** of course we would??

 **Beaux:** is everything okay???

 **meowth:** I was just wondering

 **glitter:** I would miss you a fuck ton

 **glitter:** you’re not allowed to die

 **meowth:** yes ma’am

 **legbian:** are you sure you’re okay?

 **meowth:** I was just overthinking again

 **meowth:** maybe scorpia is right about needing to get rid of negative energy

 **Beaux:** did something happen?

 **meowth:** not really

 **meowth:** I just started spiraling out of no where

 **meowth:** and I know I can’t depend on others to make myself happy but it’s hard sometimes when I’m the one who wants me dead

 **Beaux:** well first of all, it’s okay to rely on others

 **Beaux:** while yes, it is important to know how to help yourself, humans are social creatures. We need to have contact with others to be completely happy

 **Beaux:** and two, you’re right. Picking yourself up when you’re the one pinning yourself down is incredibly difficult

 **glitter:** so it’s okay to ask for help

 **legbian:** that’s what we’re here for

 **legbian:** to remind you that the world is a better place with you here

 **meowth:** you really think that?

 **legbian:** of course I do

 **legbian:** some of my happiest memories are only happy bc you were there

 **meowth:** I don’t know what to say

 **meowth:** I didn’t know how much I needed to hear that

 **Beaux:** do you wants us to go over? We can have a movie night?

 **meowth:** scorpia has already beat you to it but I wouldn’t mind if you guys wanted to join

 **meowth:** she walked in on me sobbing and has already order way too many pizzas and pulled out all our studio Ghibli movies

 **glitter:** tell scorpia we love her and we’ll be there in 5

 **legbian:** glimmer and I are bringing popcorn and cookies too

 **Beaux:** I’m bringing blankets and warm hugs

 **meowth:** thank you guys

 **meowth:** really

 **legbian:** this is what we’re here for

**Beaux:** rise and shine!!

 **Beaux:** time to go hiking!!!

 **meowth:** fuck off

 **meowth:** you’re too loud

 **glitter:** 5 more minutes

 **glitter:** please

 **glitter:** ajgflkajdhfoiaehfiwEJF

 **Beaux:** uh?

 **Beaux:** you okay?

 **glitter:** ADORA ROLLED ME OFF THE BED

 **meowth:** LMAO

 **meowth:** sucks to sudadjnfaldhfk;eh

 **Beaux:** uh?

 **meowth:** ADORA AND SCORPIA ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE

 **glitter:** agreed

 **Beaux:** I’ll pick you guys up in 10?

 **legbain:** sounds good

 **Beaux:** cool cool

 **glitter:** I hate this

 **meowth:** me too sparkles. Me too

**Beaux:** uh

 **Beaux:** adora and catra

 **Beaux:** where did y’all go?

 **meowth:** y’all

 **glitter:** y’all

 **legbian:** y’all

 **meowth:** and idk

 **meowth:** I saw a frog and adora followed

 **glitter:** you did what now

 **meowth:** I saw a frog

 **legbian:** and I followed to make sure she didn’t get lost

 **meowth:** and now we are lost

 **glitter:** omfg

 **Beaux:** please stay where you are

 **Beaux:** scorpia is going crazy btw

 **meowth:** yea I know

 **legbian:** we’re by a creek if that helps

 **glitter:** that does actually

 **glitter:** do NOT move

 **glitter:** perfuma says she thinks she knows where you guys are

 **legbian:** yes ma’am

 **meowth:** pls tell scorpia I’m not dead

 **meowth:** she won’t listen to me

 **Beaux:** it’s okay perfuma calmed her down

 **meowth:** what did we do deserve that girl

 **glitter:** god looked upon us and took pity

 **meowth:** he fucking did not

 **glitter:** ur right

 **glitter:** perfuma looked upon us and said “they need good karma”

 **legbian:** yeah probably

**meowth:** woohoo we live

 **meowth:** suck on that god!!

 **glitter:** I want a nap and it’s not even 8 o’clock in the morning

 **legbian:** shower and then breakfast

 **Beaux:** yes please

 **legbian:** 30 minutes?

 **glitter:** 25 minute nap, 2 minute shower, 3 minutes to spare

 **meowth:** sounds good

 **meowth:** scorpia went to perfuma’s so she will not be joining us

 **glitter:** haha gaaayyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read my other fics you know that mandatory cuddle piles are a reoccurring theme


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm so drunk rn so sorry for any typos  
> 2\. go watch kipo and the age of the wonderbeasts it is soooooo good (also, the va of kipo is also the va for glimmer)  
> 3\. sorry for self projecting onto catra

**glitter:** I think we as a society should normalize carrying blankets around

 **Beaux:** you okay?

 **glitter:** yeah yeah

 **glitter:** this girl in my management class brought a blanket to class and just wrapped herself up the whole class and looked very comfy

 **glitter:** she reached galaxy brain

 **meowth:** I bring blankets to the library when it’s cold outside

 **glitter:** but that’s just for warmth

 **glitter:** I mean we gotta normalize bringing blankets places purely for the security and comfort they give

 **glitter:** I think the world would be a nicer place if we did

 **Beaux:** you would fall asleep in 2 seconds if you brought blankets to class

 **glitter:** but consider this

 **glitter:** no more anxiety

 **Beaux:** …

 **Beaux:** im listening

 **legbian:** it would get super hot in the summer tho

 **glitter:** Walmart sells super thin blankets for like $2

 **legbian:** fair enough

 **Beaux:** I still feel like you’ll just end up sleeping through all your classes

 **glitter:** well I don’t have the means to get a pet

 **glitter:** so blankets

 **Beaux:** okay good point

 **meowth:** I actually really like this plan

 **legbian:** I understand the reason but wouldn’t it be a hassle to carry a blanket around all day?

 **glitter:** I think I’d be able to deal with it

 **meowth:** I’m definitely going to start doing this

 **glitter:** saaaammee

**meowth:** scorpia says that she wants to make the hiking trips a weekly thing

 **glitter:** nooooooo

 **Beaux:** that would be so fun!

 **legbian:** I’m down

 **meowth:** of course you two would be on board with it

 **glitter:** but I don’t toooooo

 **meowth:** me neither sparkles but majority rules

 **Beaux:** yeeeeesssss

 **glitter:** but why????

 **meowth:** apparently the hike actually worked and according to scorpia I have been “less sad and gloomy” so it’s my fault I guess

 **glitter:** fuck you

 **meowth:** oh trust me I’m angry at myself too

 **legbian:** but that’s good!!!!

 **Beaux:** yeah!!

 **meowth:** not if it means waking up at the ass crack of dawn every Saturday!

 **Beaux:** oh come on

 **Beaux:** you know you enjoyed it

 **meowth:** adora and I got lost in case you forgot

 **legbian:** it’s not like we got hurt tho!!

 **glitter:** I hate that you guys are making valid points

 **Beaux:** ha ha

 **meowth:** I hate this

 **meowth:** scorpia is going to be so annoying about this

 **glitter:** you literally made the active choice to live with her

 **meowth:** yes and

 **glitter:** you obviously like having her around

 **meowth:** just bc she’s annoying doesn’t mean she stops being my best friend

 **meowth:** don’t you guys dare tell her I said that

 **glitter:** wouldn’t dream of it

 **legbian:** we know you have to keep a cool and collected appearance

 **Beaux:** tho you should really make sure she knows that

 **meowth:** it’s an unspoken thing

 **glitter:** mhm

 **meowth:** it is!!!

 **legbian:** you mean you bring her little gifts like cool rocks or shiny objects you find on the ground and she pretends to not know they’re from you

 **meowth:** yes!!

 **meowth:** … wait

 **legbian:** omg you still do that

 **meowth:** so?!

 **Beaux:** that is so cute

 **glitter:** aaawww

 **legbian:** if it makes you feel better I’ve kept them all in a little box

 **glitter:** ooohhh that’s what that is

 **Beaux:** ngl I thought you had a crow friend or something

 **legbian:** how do you guys know about it?!

 **glitter:** uuuuuhhhh

 **Beaux:** we snooped through your stuff I’m so sorry!

 **glitter:** Bow!!!

 **Beaux:** I’m sorry I just feel really bad about it

 **legbian:** I mean it’s fine I have nothing to hide

 **legbian:** and not much to snoop through in the first place

 **glitter:** that is why… we snooped

 **meowth:** I’m having a hard time telling if you two are good friends or not

 **glitter:** we’re very good friends!!

 **Beaux:** just also very nosy

 **meowth:** don’t ever go through me things

 **glitter:** wouldn’t dream of it!

 **meowth:** …

 **meowth:** you already have haven’t you

 **Beaux:** yes and I’m so sorry!!

 **glitter:** bow!!!

 **meowth:** omfg

 **meowth:** you two are an absolute train wreck

 **glitter:** says you

 **meowth:** touché

**glitter:** petition to make bow stop listening to the kipo soundtrack

 **glitter:** don’t get me wrong, great show

 **glitter:** but Kipo sounds likes me and it’s unnerving

 **meowth:** oh well then im definitely going start watching the show

 **meowth:** and I will make sure you’re in the room

 **glitter:** I would expect nothing less from you

 **legbian:** I’ve been meaning to watch that as well

 **glitter:** I hate that you two are friends again

 **legbian:** lmao no you don’t

 **legbian:** bc now you have someone else besides bow to go shopping with

 **glitter:** stop being right

 **meowth:** aaaawww

 **meowth:** sparkles

 **meowth:** you DO like me

 **glitter:** absolutely not

 **meowth:** you wuuuvvv meee

 **glitter:** I fucking do not

 **Beaux:** aaww glimmer don’t lie

 **Beaux:** you’ll hurt her feelings

 **meowth:** yeah sparkles you’ll hurt my feelings

 **glitter:** I AM WATCHING YOU LAUGH AT THIS VERY MOMENT

 **meowth:** how could you be so careless with my heart

 **meowth:** after I’ve given you everything

 **glitter:** stfu omfg

 **meowth:** I don’t know if I can keep putting myself through this

 **glitter:** no babe

 **glitter:** you don’t mean

 **meowth:** I do

 **meowth:** I can’t do this anymore

 **meowth:** you and me

 **meowth:** we’re through

 **glitter:** you can’t just leave me!

 **meowth:** I’m sorry it has to end this way

 **meowth:** I’ve got to move on and be who I am

 **meowth:** I just don’t belong here

 **meowth:** I hope you understand

 **meowth:** we might find our place in this world some day

 **meowth:** but at least for now

 **meowth:** I’ve got to go my own way

 **glitter:** what about us?

 **glitter:** what about everything we’ve been through?

 **meowth:** WHAT ABOUT TRUST

 **glitter:** you know I never wanted to hurt you

 **meowth:** WHAT ABOUT ME

 **glitter:** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

 **legbian:** what the fuck

 **Beaux:** shhh let them finish

 **meowth:** I GOTTA LEAVE BUT I’LL MISS YOU

 **glitter:** I forgot the rest

 **meowth:** fuck you

 **meowth:** this is why I’m leaving

 **Beaux:** it really do be like that

 **meowth:** it really do

 **glitter:** you guys should be impressed I remembered that much

 **meowth:** you probably didn’t even cry during this scene

 **glitter:** you’re right

 **glitter:** I didn’t

 **meowth:** this scene is the reason I fucking gave up on love

 **Beaux:** jesus fucking Christ

 **meowth:** I was a traumatized 7 y/o

 **meowth:** troy and gabriella were and still are my otp

 **legbian:** lmao you sobbed the first time we watched that movie

 **meowth:** and I’ve sobbed every time after what of it

 **legbian:** lonnie laughed at you

 **meowth:** and I beat the crap out of her the next morning

 **meowth:** 7 y/o me was experiencing heartbreak for the very first time

 **meowth:** let me live

 **Beaux:** are you okay

 **meowth:** I mean

 **meowth:** I don’t want to kill myself so yeah

 **Beaux:** is

 **Beaux:** is that you’re definition of okay???

 **meowth:** yes and I don’t want to talk about it

 **Beaux:** fair enough

**meowth:** so remember an hour ago when I said I didn’t want to kill myself

 **Beaux:** get the studio Ghibli movies ready we’ll be over in 5

 **glitter:** adora and I will bring snacks

 **meowth:** you guys are the best <3

 **legbian:** <333


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all they do is talk about anime and make a slight reference to my haikyuu chat fic

**glitter:** you know what I love about catra?

 **Beaux:** what’s that?

 **glitter:** she has this super tough exterior but the only things in her brain are frogs, rocks, and magical girl animes

 **meowth:** what have I said about perceiving me

 **meowth:** but also girls. I like girls

 **legbian:** girls are very nice

 **legbian:** I love them

 **meowth:** what did we do to deserve girls

 **Beaux:** I really don’t know bc men do not deserve y’all

 **glitter:** y’all

 **meowth:** y’all

 **legbian:** y’all

 **Beaux:** why did I think this chat was a good idea

 **meowth:** I’ve been asking that since you created it

 **meowth:** I’ve made it my personal goal to be as obnoxious as possible any time I’m put in a group chat

 **meowth:** I’m impressed tho bc I’m usually kicked out within 24 hours

 **glitter:** what you’ve failed to consider is that we are equally as obnoxious

 **meowth:** by god I think you’ve cracked it

 **Beaux:** magical girl anime tho?

 **meowth:** what about it

 **glitter:** yeah is there something wrong with magical girl anime

 **Beaux:** no just surprised

 **meowth:** I grew up watching sailor moon bc it was always on during the time I was allowed to watch tv

 **legbian:** and then when we were 12 she discovered there were more shows like it

 **legbian:** cardcaptor sakura is a lot more tolerable

 **meowth:** “tolerable”

 **meowth:** so pretentious

 **legbian:** I just,,, don’t get the appeal?

 **glitter:** it’s about love and the power of friendship

 **Beaux:** I’m going to have to take their side this time adora

 **Beaux:** Tokyo mew mew is good shit and I will die on this hill

 **meowth:** oh thank god

 **meowth:** I was about 82.36% sure that was a fever dream I had

 **Beaux:** right???

 **Beaux:** I can’t find it anywhere???

 **meowth:** it really showed up to break my heart and then ran off with the shattered remains

 **Beaux:** right??

 **legbian:** I’m confused

 **meowth:** iykyk

**legbian:** or you could just tell me?

 **glitter:** I have tried to get bow to talk about it

 **glitter:** I’m almost positive he’s made it up

 **Beaux:** I did not!

 **meowth:** it is real bc I have a very vivid memory of sobbing over it at 1 in the morning

 **legbian:** then tell me??

 **meowth:** if I could remember anything else about it I would

 **glitter:** why are both of you like this

 **meowth:** Tokyo mew mew is a mystery to even those who have seen it

**meowth:** who allowed me to be an adult with adult money

 **glitter:** what did you buy

 **meowth:** a giant ass plushie caterpillar from wlamart

 **legbian:** why???

 **meowth:** it is soft and holding it gave me a rush of serotonin so I had to buy it

 **Beaux:** that is so valid

 **legbian:** where are you even going to put it???

 **meowth:** uuhh on my bed

 **meowth:** duh

 **glitter:** you mean the bed that is already covered in pillows and plushies and blankets

 **meowth:** leave me alone!

 **meowth:** I have the big sad disease

 **legbian:** have you named him yet?

 **meowth:** his name is albert

 **glitter:** why albert

 **meowth:** he looks like an albert

 **glitter:** fair enough

 **meowth:** … would you guys like to come meet albert

 **legbian:** as soon as this honey cake is done

 **legbian:** and glimmer just got in the shower… so like 30 minutes?

 **meowth:** cool cool

 **Beaux:** I can head over there now

 **meowth:** please

 **meowth:** I just walked in and scorpia is scolding me about albert

 **meowth:** something about how I need to control my shopping impulses

 **Beaux:** I mean,,, that wouldn’t be a bad thing

 **Beaux:** but I feel like albert is an exception

 **meowth:** thank you!!

 **meowth:** he is good and I love him

 **meowth:** ugh I think perfuma has scorpia on some minimalist kick

 **meowth:** like I’m not here to judge but I like my things

 **Beaux:** things are great

 **meowth:** I find comfort in having things

 **Beaux:** saaaammmee

 **Beaux:** let me iiiiinnnnn

 **meowth:** that was fast

 **meowth:** scorpia will let you in the hall since she’s heading out

 **Beaux:** I was already by the building

 **Beaux:** the vending machine in my building doesn’t have root beer atm

 **meowth:** laaaammmee

 **glitter:** it’s probably bc you drank them all

 **Beaux:** shush

 **glitter:** don’t you shush me mister

 **Beaux:** you sound like your mom

 **glitter:** you take that back

 **legbian:** the cake has to cool for a few more minutes and then we’ll head over

 **meowth:** cool beans

 **meowth:** bow and I have started haikyuu

 **glitter:** isn’t that the one with the volleyball guys

 **legbian:** yeah one of them looks like the sun

 **Beaux:** lmao you mean hinata whose name literally means sun?

 **legbian:** wait really

 **meowth:** yeah and then another character’s name is tsukki which means moon

 **legbian:** I ship it

 **meowth:** LMAO

 **meowth:** good

 **meowth:** I just want to get to the second season when the rest of the queens are introduced

 **Beaux:** all the girls in this show are so. good.

 **meowth:** they aaarrrree

 **legbian:** okay glimmer and I are heading over!

 **meowth:** are you bringing the cake?

 **legbian:** of course

 **meowth:** yeeeesssss

**glitter:** wait

 **glitter:** they literally nicknamed him moony

 **meowth:** what

 **glitter:** tsukki

 **glitter:** his nickname is moony

 **meowth:** oh wow

 **meowth:** I hate that

 **Beaux:** it is 6 AM

 **glitter:** fuck gn

 **meowth:** good morning bow

 **Beaux:** when was the last time you slept

 **meowth:** uuuhh

 **meowth:** Tuesday?

 **meowth:** my only class today was cancelled tho so um

 **meowth:** I will try to sleep

 **Beaux:** is there anything I can do to help?

 **meowth:** not really but thanks anyway

 **meowth:** I’ll just listen to some soft music or something

 **Beaux:** okay

 **Beaux:** I hope you sleep well

 **meowth:** I probably won’t but thank you

 **Beaux:** anytime my guy

 **legbian:** will you still be up for hiking tomorrow?

 **meowth:** of course no worries

 **legbian:** hmmm okay

**meowth:** damn look at me go

 **meowth:** 3 hours of sleep and only one nightmare

 **meowth:** hell yeah

 **Beaux:** I feel like half the time you say something I get more worried about you

 **meowth:** well don’t bc I genuinely don’t know how to let people worry about me

 **Beaux:** but when you say stuff like that!!!

 **meowth:** ah I see

 **meowth:** yikes

 **glitter:** how do you function tho bc I feel dead inside rn

 **meowth:** got used to it I guess

 **meowth:** I have a running theory that I’m not able to have a full nights sleep bc if I was fully rested I’d be able to fight god and win

 **Beaux:** honestly,,, you probably could

 **meowth:** look at you go giving me validation and shit

 **meowth:** not many are brave enough to do that

 **glitter:** gee I wonder why

 **meowth:** sssshhh let me have this

 **legbian:** you guys are a mess

 **legbian:** someone come get breakfast with me

 **meowth:** meet you at the caf in 10? I gotta get dressed

 **Beaux:** my class is almost over so I’ll head over then

 **legbian:** stop by the dorm and get glimmer when you do. She fell back asleep

 **Beaux:** lmao will do


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by the dad of the kid I babysit getting back from work the other day in a bad mood but trying to hide it from me and me starting to panic bc my first reaction was that I had done something 
> 
> but also, I figured out their majors
> 
> Glimmer: business major, communications minor  
> Bow: bio chem major  
> Adora: exercise science major, biology minor  
> Catra: English and anthropology majors, philosophy minor  
> Perfuma: philosophy and sociology majors, visual arts minor  
> Scorpia: anthropology major, history minor

**Beaux:** glimmer, catra, you guys okay?

**legbian:** did something happen?

**Beaux:** no they both have just sent me like 20 instagram posts in like the past 5 minutes

**legbian:** ah

**glitter:** I just want attention

**meowth:** if you like them it means you don’t hate me

**Beaux:** glimmer I literally have my arms around you

**Beaux:** we have been cuddling for the past 2 hours

**Beaux:** and catra WHY would I hate you

**meowth:** idk do you?

**Beaux:** no!!!!

**meowth:** are you mad at me?

**Beaux:** why would I be mad at you?

**meowth:** idk you just felt mad earlier

**legbian:** were you upset with something earlier bow?

**Beaux:** yeah but not at any of you??

**Beaux:** I didn’t too great on my org chem exam

**Beaux:** I was upset with myself

**Beaux:** but I was cheerful when I greeted you how did you know

**meowth:** you didn’t say “hey catra” you just said hey and you always say my name when you greet me so I figured you were mad at me

**Beaux:** …wtf

**Beaux:** HOW

**legbian:** I mean I can tell too

**meowth:** years of emotional manipulation and abuse will in fact do that to you

**glitter:** …what

**meowth:** idk I just learned to pick on certain mannerisms

**meowth:** it’s a type of self preservation ig

**meowth:** if I know someone is upset I can better prepare for when they lash out at me or try to defuse the situation before they do

**Beaux:** I’m so sorry

**Beaux:** I didn’t mean to make you think I was upset with you

**meowth:** it’s okay I know

**meowth:** I just have to learn to trust that you’ll actually be open with how you feel and won’t be passive aggressive about it

**Beaux:** I promise I will be but so do you

**Beaux:** if I do something that upsets you or makes you anxious let me know

**Beaux:** we’re friends now and I would never want to hurt you

**meowth:** I will do my best

**meowth:** I promise

**Beaux:** the same goes for you too adora

**legbian:** noooo I was hoping you would forget about me

**Beaux:** never

**meowth:** look at you go you little heart stopper

**Beaux:** I,,, what?

**glitter:** careful bow or you’ll all have us swooning

**Beaux:** I didn’t mean to!!

**legbian:** lmao you’re adorable bow

**Beaux:** thank you?

**glitter:** okay so like cuddle pile or??

**meowth:** we could have a sleepover so we’re all here for tomorrow’s hike

**glitter:** yeeeesssss

**Beaux:** woohoo!!!!

**meowth:** scorpia is inviting perfuma btw

**glitter:** so long as she doesn’t make us meditate before bed or something

**meowth:** lmao bold of you to assume that she’ll listen to any of us

**glitter:** I know

**meowth:** also I have no idea where entrapta is so sorry in advance if she gets back at like 3 in the morning

**meowth:** perfuma does not look like she should be in shape with how skinny she is but god damn

**meowth:** I have never seen one person run so fucking fast

**glitter:** what

**meowth:** I just watched this girl run across the entire parking lot in 5 seconds to save a kitten from falling out of a tree

**glitter:** and this was after a two mile hike through the wood is she even human

**Beaux:** that is quite the feat considering I’m pretty sure she’s high half the time

**meowth:** well she is now but apparently she like to be sober on hikes

**glitter:** lmao so she’s just always like that?

**meowth:** lmao yeah

**legbian:** wait perfuma is usually high?

**Beaux:** … how did you not know

**legbian:** idk! I just assume people are sober when I interact with them!

**meowth:** are you in the right head space to receive information that could possibly hurt you

**legbian:** catra!!

**meowth:** I was in the foster system my whole life until 2 years ago!! What did you expect??

**legbian:** … fair enough

**Beaux:** I just assume most humanity majors are high constantly and stem majors to always be drunk

**Beaux:** it just makes things easier

**glitter:** and then the exercise science majors who apparently think everyone is sober

**legbian:** to be fair… it’s exercise science. We’re all health nuts

**meowth:** you bake desserts like every fucking day

**legbian:** for you guys!!! I rarely eat any of it!!

**glitter:** it’s true

**glitter:** I eat most of what she bakes

**meowth:** and here I just thought adora just had the inability to gain weight

**glitter:** ngl I’m still pretty sure she can’t

**legbian:** that is not true

**Beaux:** suuuuurrree

**meowth:** you can’t hide your powers any longer adora

**meowth:** we’ve caught you red handed

**legbian:** :/

**meowth:** hello all, it has been 3 hours since our dreaded hike and I have completed all my homework for the weekend

**glitter:** shush I’m almost done with mine

**glitter:** okay finished!

**glitter:** let’s go do something

**Beaux:** what’s this

**Beaux:** catra and glimmer wanting to go somewhere before noon on a Saturday?

**Beaux:** it’s almost as if,,,

**glitter:** stop being smug

**Beaux:** being active,,,

**glitter:** istg

**Beaux:** is actually good for you

**glitter:** I hate you

**Beaux:** no you don’t

**glitter:** I don’t but you don’t have to be so smug about it

**Beaux:** too bad

**legbian:** I need to go grocery shopping if you guys want to come along and then we can go do something

**meowth:** sounds good

**meowth:** we need more milk

**Beaux:** snacks snacks snacks

**legbian:** lmao okay glimmer and I will pick you guys up in 5

**meowth:** bow and I will be outside

**meowth:** hi and welcome back to me screaming

**meowth:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

**glitter:** you good?

**meowth:** I’m learning how to crochet and I did not realize how much yarn I would need for a blanket

**glitter:** omfg

**meowth:** someone go to joann’s with me to get more yarn

**glitter:** give me 10 minutes

**meowth:** yeeeeeessss

**Beaux:** I’ll go too

**legbain:** I literally just put this cake in the oven so I cannot

**meowth:** then we’re crashing your place when we get back bc I want cake

**legbian:** lmao okay


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter I brutally judge the zodiac signs bc I'm a Virgo sun and scorpio moon and can't handle the fact that I will never have a fairy tale romance and will probably die alone... but at least I can make fictional characters happy

**meowth:** ajdhfkajdf someone just fuckin

**meowth:** someone just tried to fuckin shame perfuma

**meowth:** like BITCH I KNOW she hasn’t done shit to you

**meowth:** all perfuma knows is witchcraft, get high, and watch moomin

**meowth:** THAT’S IT

**meowth:** and this BITCH

**meowth:** trying to shame her for her practice

**meowth:** BOY I WILL KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT SUNDAY

**Beaux:** so is he still alive

**meowth:** unfortunately

**meowth:** perfuma said something along the lines of do no harm

**meowth:** and then stared at him long enough to make him think he was hexed

**glitter:** perfuma is quite literally the embodiment of do no harm take no shit

**legbian:** … witchcraft?

**meowth:** do you notice anything?

**legbian:** I notice you

**meowth:** NOT WHAT I MEANT BUT THANK YOU

**Beaux:** lmao catra will literally kick someone’s ass no questions asked but cant take a compliment

**meowth:** I thought it was established that I can’t act around pretty girls

**glitter:** we know and love you anyway

**meowth:** aw thanks sparkles <3

**legbian:** you think I’m pretty

**meowth:** lmao did I say that I didn’t say that

**Beaux:** you basically said that

**meowth:** mmmmm nope

**meowth:** gotta go to class bye

**glitter:** she said that

**legbian:** okay but seriously when did perfuma start practicing witchcraft

**glitter:** literally her whole life omfg

**Beaux:** the guy who invented goldfish crackers made them fish bc his wife was a Pisces

**meowth:** we stan one man omg

**meowth:** I wish someone would do that for me

**Beaux:** what’s your sign

**meowth:** why do you need to know

**glitter:** don’t be shy catra

**meowth:** no!! bc then you’re going to perceive me!

**Beaux:** I mean,,, I could just guess

**meowth:** do it

**Beaux:** Scorpio

**meowth:** fuck you

**glitter:** LMAO

**glitter:** of course you’re a water sign

**meowth:** so what???

**meowth:** I have emotions!!!

**meowth:** and guess what!!!

**meowth:** they’re your problems now too

**legbian:** idk what any of this means wtf

**legbian:** how do you even figure out your sign

**meowth:** it’s based on your birthday

**glitter:** you’re a Capricorn adora

**meowth:** with a leo moon and aquarius rising

**Beaux:** jesus Christ pls deal with your emotions adora

**legbian:** I deal with them just fine!!

**legbain:** and besides none of this is real

**glitter:** damn you really are a leo moon

**legbian:** what does that MEAN

**meowth:** anyway what’s your sign sparkles

**meowth:** bow is obviously a virgo

**Beaux:** I hate that you’re right

**meowth:** you have emotions that you actually know how to handle it was obvious

**meowth:** also I’ve seen your color coded planner

**glitter:** Sagittarius babeyy

**meowth:** and it all makes sense

**legbian:** no it does not

**meowth:** restless, pushes boundaries, wants to live free away from the constraints of life

**meowth:** it makes sense

**glitter:** I get it now

**glitter:** being perceived is terrible

**meowth:** LMAO

**Beaux:** your moon is in gemini isn’t it

**meowth:** FUCK YOU

**Beaux:** LMAO

**meowth:** the guy who invented goldfish was probably a virgo

**legbian:** why

**meowth:** he’s a nerd

**glitter:** lmao

**meowth:** also virgo and pisces have like top compatibility so like probs a virgo

**meowth:** and virgos have the tendency to let their actions speak for them soooo

**legbian:** you’re saying words but I have no idea what they mean

**meowth:** your zodiac sign can determine how well you get along with other people

**meowth:** for example, since I’m a scorpio and you’re a Capricorn we have a lot of trust in each other and are able to build a relationship off of that trust and constructive activities

**meowth:** and bow and I get along because our signs are very compatible when it comes to trust and communication

**meowth:** and glimmer and I don’t get along

**glitter:** LMAO by all means we really shouldn’t

**meowth:** but we’re excellent at communicating how much we dislike each other

**glitter:** I can’t stand you

**meowth:** <3

**glitter:** <33

**Beaux:** how do you even know all this tho

**meowth:** you think I don’t judge all my friends based on their zodiac signs that they have absolutely no control over?

**meowth:** what kind of scorpio sun, gemini moon do you think I am

**Beaux:** fair enough

**meowth:** I’m also that friend that won’t let you date anyone before I’m able to check compatibility with them

**meowth:** scorpia was very confused but she just started crying when I told her cancers and pisces are very compatible

**meowth:** Idk any other pisces bow sorry

**Beaux:** LMAO that’s okay

**meowth:** or cancers for that matter

**Beaux:** at least I know why I get along so well with scorpia and perfuma

**glitter:** lol didn’t you and perfuma go to a dance together once

**Beaux:** YES STOP BRINGING IT UP

**meowth:** lmao what happened

**glitter:** he kept forgetting he was there with perfuma and kept me company by the punch bowl almost the entire night

**Beaux:** she was so mad at meeeee

**meowth:** you’re so lucky I didn’t know you then I would have kicked your ass

**legbian:** catra that’s mean!

**Beaux:** it’s fair tho

**Beaux:** not my best moment

**meowth:** you’re off the hook but only bc perfuma just read over my shoulder and told she’s forgiven you

**Beaux:** I’m just gonna go die in a hole now

**meowth:** kay have fun

**glitter:** make sure you’re home before dinner <3

**legbian:** pls don’t die

**Beaux:** it’s confirmed that suki dies young

**meowth:** he lives

**glitter:** wait,,, tsukki means moon

**glitter:** SOKKA DATED THE MOON TWICE

**Beaux:** did you miss the part where I said she dies young

**glitter:** LALALALALALA I CAN’T HEAR YOU

**glitter:** SOKKA AND SUKI LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER UNTIL THEY BOTH PEACEFULLY DIE IN THEIR SLEEP AT AN OLD AGE AND AT THE SAME TIME BC THEY NEVER HAVE TO LIVE WITHOUT THE OTHER

**meowth:** and if you’ll look here to the left you’ll see a distressed college girl who just wants to live to an old age with the love her life until they die peacefully in their sleep together bc her life so far has been an absolute disaster and she thrives off of consistency and the validation of others

**glitter:** oh fuck you

**meowth:** but am I wrong

**glitter:** no but you don’t have to be smug about it!!

**legbian:** are you okay glimmer

**glitter:** a girl just wants to find love is that so terrible

**glitter:** I’m tired of my heart hurting

**glitter:** I just want someone who will abandon society with me and we can live the rest of our lives in a cottage in the woods

**glitter:** is that too much to ask for

**Beaux:** I mean,,,

**Beaux:** I want to get my doctorate first

**glitter:** ahusfkldjflaj don’t fuck with me rn

**Beaux:** I’m not?

**glitter:** you’re being serious?

**Beaux:** yeah??

**glitter:** are you in your dorm?

**Beaux:** yeah

**glitter:** okay okay okay stay there

**Beaux:** will do

**meowth:** I’m not even gonna check the horoscope I’ve been waiting too long for this

**legbian:** don’t ruin it!!

**meowth:** that’s why im not checking the horoscope!!

**legbian:** aaaaaahhhhh I’m gonna make cookies to celebrate

**meowth:** can I help I’m impatient and need something to do

**legbian:** yes!!

**meowth:** cool cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also bow and glimmer become official


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this chapter Catra.exe Has Stopped Working you know ... to stay on brand with my other works
> 
> also these four are a bunch of saps and I love them

**glitter:** the bee movie. Discuss

 **meowth:** jshdflskjlkdfa we have been waiting for TWO HOURS

 **meowth:** AND YOU ASK US ABOUT THE BEE MOVIE???? 

**glitter:** lol whoops

 **meowth:** adora and I have been sitting here stuffing our faces with cookies and you don’t even bother to keep us up to date

 **meowth:** my heart is broken

 **Beaux:** lol you actually got adora to eat her cookies

 **meowth:** I did and I’m incredibly proud of myself

 **glitter:** I’m impressed

 **meowth:** thank you very much

 **legbian:** stop distracting her

 **meowth:** yeah stop distracting me!!!

 **meowth:** spill the tea!!

 **glitter:** or you could just wait until we get there and let us eat some of those cookies

 **meowth:** …we ate them all

 **legbian:** I can make more!!

 **Beaux:** yes please!!

 **glitter:** we will be there in 10

**meowth:** salsa is just spicy vegetable juice

 **glitter:** there’s a special place in hell for you

 **meowth:** yes and it’s called the throne

 **glitter:** sorry I’ve already claimed that seat

 **meowth:** battle to death winner gets the throne

 **glitter:** you’re on

 **glitter:** tell me when and where

 **meowth:** the lake by the library 2:24 am Sunday morning

 **meowth:** be there or be squared

 **glitter:** oh I’ll be there

 **meowth:** you’re going down sparkles

 **glitter:** you wish horde scum

 **meowth:** oh that was low

 **glitter:** not as low as my throne

 **meowth:** I think you mean MY throne

 **Beaux:** what the fuck are you two talking about

 **glitter:** not now love, I’ve been challenged to a duel

 **Beaux:** adora our girlfriends are fighting

 **legbain:** I don’t have a girlfriend?

 **meowth:** adora has a girlfriend???

 **Beaux:** jesus fucking Christ help me

 **meowth:** jesus can’t help you now

 **glitter:** this between me and you catra

 **glitter:** leave my boyfriend out of it

 **meowth:** you just wanted an excuse to call him your boyfriend

 **glitter:** hey maybe!!!

 **Beaux:** aaaaaawwww

 **glitter:** stop that!!! We’re dueling!!

 **meowth:** face it sparkles

 **meowth:** you don’t have the guts to actually get in a fight

 **Beaux:** … actually

 **legbain:** lol good one catra

 **meowth:** wait what

 **glitter:** you see catra

 **glitter:** as it turns out

 **glitter:** I know for a fact that I’ve been in more fights than even you

 **glitter:** so nice try

 **meowth:** but you’re so??? Proper??

 **glitter:** I was not a very proper child

 **meowth:** damn sparkles

 **meowth:** look at you go

 **Beaux:** don’t encourage her catra!!

 **legbian:** give it up now bow

 **Beaux:** I feel like we should not have encouraged this friendship

 **legbian:** well it’s too late now

 **Beaux:** I know

 **meowth:** wow way to be supportive bow

 **glitter:** LMAO

 **glitter:** I really don’t know how you guys didn’t think this would happen

 **Beaux:** the steps we took were calculated but man are we bad at math

 **glitter:** YOU’RE A STEM MAJOR

 **meowth:** it do be like that sometimes

 **Beaux:** it do

**meowth:** are

 **meowth:** are you guys conspiring to send me wholesome memes when I’m sad

 **legbian:** how did you know

 **Beaux:** I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO SEND THEM AT THE SAME TIME

 **glitter:** whoops

 **meowth:** wtf guys

 **Beaux:** we,,, may keep tabs on you for each other

 **glitter:** scorpia started it

 **meowth:** started what

 **legbian:** the conspiring

 **legbian:** duh

 **meowth:** bow?

 **Beaux:** we may all be in a group chat called “operation: cheer up catra”

 **meowth:** omfg are y’all fr rn

 **glitter:** bow!!

 **Beaux:** I’m sorry

 **Beaux:** you know I’m bad at secrets

 **glitter:** ugh

 **legbian:** are you mad at us

 **meowth:** what no

 **meowth:** just,,, surprised

 **meowth:** and touched

 **legbian:** you mean a lot to us and we want to do everything we can to cheer you up

 **legbian:** we know there are things you went through that none of can even begin to comprehend but we want you to know that even if you don’t want to talk about it we’ll be here for you

 **glitter:** and armed with anime and memes

 **Beaux:** and adora’s desserts

 **meowth:** I’m crying???

 **legbian:** do you want us to come over?

 **meowth:** yes please

 **glitter:** we’ll over in 5!

 **meowth:** thank you

 **legian:** anytime my guy

 **legbian:** I lost you once before and it was absolute hell

 **legbian:** I never want to lose you again

 **legbian:** a world without you would be hell

 **meowth:** I don’t know what to say

 **meowth:** thank you so much

 **glitter:** let us in so we can have a cuddle pile

 **meowth:** okay okay hang on


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by Taylor Swift's new album Folklore taking the remaining tattered pieces of my heart and ripping them to shreds

**glitter:** why do we all have weird names?

 **meowth:** wym

 **glitter:** your name is literally CATRA

 **meowth:** yes and?

 **legbian:** the box she showed up in had cats on it

 **Beaux:** I’m sorry what

 **meowth:** the box I showed up in had cats on it

 **legbian:** and my name ended in ra so I thought all names were supposed to end that way so

 **meowth:** catra

 **glitter:** wait

 **Beaux:** ADORA NAMED YOU??

 **meowth:** lol yeah did you not know that

 **legbian:** I could have sworn I mentioned that at some point

 **meowth:** my middle name is applesauce how did you not know a 3yo named me

 **Beaux:** YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS APPLESAUCE???

 **meowth:** adora do you tell them anything???

 **legbian:** I guess not as much as I thought I did

 **glitter:** you guess???

 **legbian:** to be fair this is the first time names have actually come up

 **glitter:** … okay fair enough

 **meowth:** lmao it’s okay bc apparently I have also failed to tell scorpia this and now she’s yelling about how cute it is

 **meowth:** she thought the applesauce thing was a joke at first lol

 **legbian:** rude

 **legbian:** applesauce is a very prestigious name that has been passed down for many generations

 **legbian:** …of stuffed animals

 **glitter:** LMAO

 **meowth:** may sir applesauce meowmeow the first rest in peace

 **legbian:** and may Octavia pay for her crimes against stuffed animals

 **meowth:** amen

 **legbian:** amen

 **Beaux:** you two don’t even go to church

 **meowth:** I go sometimes

 **Beaux:** mhm

 **meowth:** they got free wine

 **meowth:** also I figured god will hear my threats better if I’m in his place of worship

 **glitter:** jesus Christ

 **meowth:** nah jesus is all good

 **meowth:** it’s not his fault I was born

 **meowth:** also he died for my sins like what a king

 **Beaux:** I don’t think

 **Beaux:** nvm I can’t argue that

 **meowth:** exactly

 **glitter:** will we get the story about the stuffed animal or not

 **legbian:** oh… idk… the memory is just so painful

 **meowth:** it’s okay, you don’t have to force yourself if you’re not ready

 **legbian:** no,,, no it’s okay I can do this

 **meowth:** *starts playing it’s quiet uptown*

 **glitter:** omfg forget I asked

 **legbian:** lmao nah this older girl in the orphanage ripped up my cat stuffed animal which was also the stuffed animal catra is named after

 **legbian:** we were like 5

 **glitter:** well that was anticlimactic

 **meowth:** it was cruel

 **Beaux:** poor sir applesauce meowmeow the first

 **Beaux:** he deserved so much more

 **meowth:** he did he did

 **meowth:** he died so young and had so much to live for

 **legbian:** actually I think shadow weaver found him at a goodwill so he was probably v old

 **Beaux:** I’m sure he had a long and happy life

 **legbian:** he did he did

 **glitter:** you guys are so fucking weird

 **Beaux:** and you’re dating me and are friends with them so what does that say about you

 **meowth:** daaaammmnn bow

 **glitter:** this isn’t about me!!

 **meowth:** it is now sunshine

 **meowth:** I need a weird thing about glimmer

 **Beaux:** when we were kids she would put Cheetos in her peanutbutter and jelly sandwiches

 **meowth:** dude

 **glitter:** bow!!!

 **Beaux:** it was only fair!

 **meowth:** no dude I used to do that too!!!

 **glitter:** omfg are you serious??

 **meowth:** I am always serious about pb&j

 **legbian:** can confirm she did this

 **glitter:** I wonder if it’ll still taste good now

 **meowth:** wanna find out

 **glitter:** gotta go get Cheetos

 **meowth:** pick me up in 5 we’re doing this

 **Beaux:** what have we done

 **legbian:** we’ve created monsters

**meowth:** y’all ever just feel like an artist has peered into your heart and decided to make an entire album out of your heartbreak

 **Beaux:** this wouldn’t have anything to do with SOS scorpia just sent us would it

 **meowth:** I told her I was fine!!!

 **Beaux:** are you though?

 **meowth:** …no

 **Beaux:** you wanna talk about it?

 **meowth:** I got to my tears ricochet on taylor swift’s new album and I haven’t stopped crying since

 **Beaux:** oh yikes

**Beaux:** OH YIKES

 **meowth:** yeah

 **meowth:** I got through the entire album but I’ve started crocheting a new blanket while watching ouran high school host club bc that’s the only that’s giving me serotonin rn

 **Beaux:** would you like some company?

 **glitter:** I was about to send an sos for adora but I think I’ve figured it out bc she too is sobbing into her pillow rn with headphones on

 **meowth:** ask her if she wants to watch ouran with us

 **meowth:** she can even burrito herself in the first blanket I made

 **legbian:** yes pls

 **glitter:** good news adora has not drowned herself in tears

 **legbian:** yet

 **Beaux:** no!!

 **meowth:** will you guys just hurry up and get over here

 **glitter:** on our way!

 **Beaux:** I am here pls let me in

 **glitter:** I am very concerned for taylor bc adora literally won’t stop crying

 **meowth:** it is …. Sad

 **meowth:** I’m in love with the aesthetic of it tho

 **meowth:** but my heart is too broken to ever listen to it again any time soon

 **glitter:** adora is crying harder now

 **meowth:** tell her to stop bc if she’s crying I’ll cry and if anyone is crying bow will cry

 **Beaux:** just bc it’s true doesn’t make it hurt any less

 **meowth:** I’m not wrong tho

 **glitter:** adora has stopped crying for now so pls let us in

 **meowth:** omw


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I am tired and on my 6th rerun of avatar the last airbender

**Beaux:** soooo

 **Beaux:** catra

 **Beaux:** how ya doin buddy

 **meowth:** I TOLD scorpia I’m FINE

 **glitter:** dude you’re on your 6th rerun of atla

 **glitter:** that does not sound fine to me

 **legbian:** I’m on my 8th rerun

 **legbian:** get on my level

 **meowth:** dude are you okay?

 **legbian:** shadow weaver tried to contact me last week

 **Beaux:** and why are we just now hearing about this?

 **legbian:** I thought I was fine and didn’t feel the need to bring it up

 **legbian:** and since then I’ve watched atla 4 times through

 **legbian:** but I don’t feel anything??

 **meowth:** my therapist says that isn’t good

 **meowth:** that’s called escapism and not a healthy coping mechanism

 **legbian:** oh yikes

 **glitter:** you… see a therapist?

 **meowth:** lol just one of the people at the counseling center but same thing

 **Beaux:** I’m so proud of you

 **meowth:** thanks scorpia dragged me to make an appointment the other week and the guy is actually kinda cool

 **meowth:** but yeah anyway escapism bad and you gotta feel your feelings

 **legbian:** no thanks

 **meowth:** fair enough

 **Beaux:** no!!!

 **meowth:** I mean I cant make her and I’m hardly one to talk

 **meowth:** I literally made all of last year a living hell for you guys bc of my fucked up mental state

 **Beaux:** … fair enough

 **legbian:** I promise im fine

 **legbian:** we didn’t even talk

 **legbian:** she just left a bunch of voice mails on my phone

 **glitter:** hmmmm

 **glitter:** still upset you didn’t tell us

 **legbian:** I didn’t think it was a big deal I’m sorry

 **glitter:** no you don’t need to apologize I should have noticed something was bothering you

 **legbian:** if it makes you feel any better I’m just good at masking my feelings

 **Beaux:** it does not!!

 **legbian:** oh

 **meowth:** you’re really bad at this adora

 **legbian:** so are you!!

 **meowth:** yes but now I have ~therapy~

 **glitter:** you are a dumpster fire of a person and the only thing keeping that fire under control is your water sign

 **meowth:** fuck you

 **meowth:** leave my star chart out this

 **meowth:** and at least im not a capricorn like adora!

 **legbian:** what does that even mean???

 **meowth:** doesn’t matter

 **glitter:** also bow is getting us ice cream btw but forgot to text the chat to ask what you guys want before leaving

 **meowth:** lmao what a nerd

 **meowth:** I want rocky road

 **legbain:** you’re lactose intolerant

 **meowth:** I want rocky road

 **legbian:** ugh

 **legbian:** cookie n’ cream pls

 **meowth:** yeeeesss

 **meowth:** where are we eating this ice cream btw

 **glitter:** bow’s room

 **glitter:** he’s got the biggest tv and seahawk is with mermista and won’t be around

 **glitter:** also I don’t feel like moving

 **meowth:** woooow

 **legbian:** we’ll be there in 10

 **meowth:** maybe you will be but I’ll be there in 5

 **legbian:** bet

 **glitter:** I still have to let you guys in

 **Beaux:** behave yourselves

 **Beaux:** and find something to watch

 **meowth:** atla

 **legbian:** atla

 **glitter:** you two are a mess

 **meowth:** but can we watch it

 **glitter:** yes! Fine! But promise to find a new show soon!

 **legbian:** no

 **meowth:** absolutely not

**meowth:** goooooood morning!

 **meowth:** I have had one hour of sleep, one brownie, and two shots of expresso. And I am ready to either fight god or die trying!

 **Beaux:** ah yes

 **Beaux:** we’re hiking today

 **glitter:** it’s too early

 **glitter:** and you’re always ready to fight god

 **meowth:** I got some beef with him

 **meowth:** but I’m a vegetarian and I ain’t fucking scared of him

 **Beaux:** oh thank goodness I thought I was gonna have to finish the line

 **meowth:** I will never pass up an opportunity to quote that song

 **Beaux:** good

 **legbian:** okay I’ve got a sleeping glimmer in the car so it looks like I’m driving

 **meowth:** she fell back asleep fast

 **meowth:** I need her secrets

 **meowth:** also scorpia stayed with perfuma last night so I need a ride there

 **legbian:** sure thing you two can head outside and I’ll be there in a sec

 **meowth:** coolio

**meowth:** and the biggest simp award goes to scorpia

 **meowth:** who looks like she could fall asleep at any second but is doing her damned best to try and keep up with perfuma

 **meowth:** we stan

 **legbian:** you’re falling behind

 **meowth:** a found some cool rocks

 **Beaux:** omfg you are not allowed to get lost bc you found some rocks

 **meowth:** lol yes sir

 **meowth:** rip bow

 **meowth:** he was not sneaky enough and got caught using his phone by perfuma

**legbian:** rip catra

**meowth:** fuck you

 **legbian:** lol you wish

 **glitter:** catra.exe has stopped working

 **legbian:** lmao

 **meowth:** I can’t stand either of you

 **glitter:** #fakenews

 **Beaux:** pls tell me you’ve eaten something beside a brownie catra

 **meowth:** lol I was wondering when you’d bring that up

 **meowth:** I was just quoting a tiktok I haven’t actually eaten anything today

 **Beaux:** that! Is! So! Much! worse!!

 **Beaux:** I’m making breakfast at glimmer and adora’s dorm so get your butt back over here

 **meowth:** oof

 **meowth:** I am on the way

 **Beaux:** good

 **glitter:** lmao mama bow

 **Beaux:** don’t call me that

 **meowth:** too late

 **meowth:** already changed your contact name

 **Beaux:** hate that

 **meowth:** too bad :p

 **Beaux:** just for that I’m making you eat four eggs instead of two

 **meowth:** noooo that’s too much

 **Beaux:** suck it up buttercup

 **meowth:** rude

 **legbian:** you did this to yourself my dude

 **meowth:** ugh I know


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so no one's confused, I decided that Adora and Bow work at the rec center on their campus

**meowth:** I feel like my diet solely consists of kraft mac and cheese and peach peace tea

 **meowth:** and sometimes veggie nuggets

 **Beaux:** veggie nuggets?

 **meowth:** they’re like chicken nuggets but plants

 **Beaux:** are they good?

 **meowth:** yeah with ketchup they taste like regular chicken nuggets

 **Beaux:** huh neat

 **meowth:** yeeeee

 **Beaux:** but yeah you should probably eat better

 **meowth:** I should but I’m lazy

 **Beaux:** I see your predicament

 **legbian:** carrots and peanutbutter my guy

 **meowth:** omg I think we actually have carrots

 **glitter:** I’m sorry

 **glitter:** carrots and peanutbutter?

 **meowth:** shut up you put Cheetos on your pb&js

 **glitter:** so did you!

 **glitter:** and I was 6!

 **legbian:** glimmer you’ve lived with me for 2 years how have you not seen me eat carrots and peanutbutter

 **glitter:** i… don’t know

 **meowth:** lmao

 **meowth:** we have carrots!!!

 **legbian:** nice

 **meowth:** … they expired last week

 **glitter:** is the package open?

 **meowth:** no

 **glitter:** then they’re fine

 **meowth:** hmmm

 **glitter:** they’re just plants

 **meowth:** fair enough

 **meowth:** I forgot how much I like carrots and peanutbutter

 **Beaux:** I’m just glad you’re eating a vegetable

 **meowth:** me: eats one vegetable My organs: woow didn’t know it did that

 **Beaux:** I worry about you

 **meowth:** pls don’t

 **Beaux:** too late

 **meowth:** gross

 **Beaux:** too bad

 **meowth:** if I eat all these carrots will you stop worrying about me

 **Beaux:** probably not but I will be significantly less worried

 **meowth:** hmmm fine

**meowth:** y’all remember that time finn made a black hole and still got a kiss from a princess

 **legbian:** who?

 **Beaux:** yeah

 **glitter:** yeah

 **meowth:** some BDE right there

 **glitter:** should we be worried

 **meowth:** just makes you wonder ya know

 **meowth:** imagine almost ripping apart the time space continuum and still getting a princess to kiss you

 **glitter:** yeah i’m worried

 **meowth:** nah I’m not smart enough to figure it out

 **meowth:** … entrapta might be though

 **Beuax:** DO NOT GIVE HER ANY IDEAS

 **meowth:** I feel like you’ve had the misfortune of giving her an idea before

 **Beaux:** I don’t like remembering it

 **meowth:** oh yikes

 **legbian:** I’m still confused about who we’re talking about

 **meowth:** finn from adventure time

 **legbian:** ah

 **legbian:** I’ve never seen it

 **meowth:** how????

 **legbian:** idk I just never thought it was interesting

 **meowth:** there’s canon lesbians

 **legbian:** okay I’m listening

 **Beaux:** I think marceline is bi

 **meowth:** there is a canon wlw couple

 **legbian:** I am still listening

 **glitter:** I do not have the time to rewatch adventure time I do not have the time to rewatch adventure time I do not have the time to rewatch adventure time

 **meowth:** all of you get over here and watch adventure time with me

 **glitter:** if we must

 **Beaux:** adora and I still have an hour left in our shift

 **meowth:** gross

 **glitter:** I guess we’ll just have to go over there and annoy you two until your shift ends

 **legbian:** pls there is no one here and bow and I got the racquet ball we keep at the front desk stuck on top of a window

 **meowth:** haha losers

 **legbian:** you’ll still come visit us tho right

 **meowth:** lmao of course

 **legbian:** yeeeesss

**meowth:** I cannot believe that john bunyan was a real person

 **legbian:** I thought it was paul bunyan

 **legbian:** like the british are coming

 **meowth:** THAT’S FUCKING PAUL REVERE

 **legbian:** wait then who is paul bunyan???

 **Beaux:** that restaurant from Phineas and ferb

 **legbian:** oooohhhh

 **meowth:** pure of heart dumb of ass

 **glitter:** EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GO LISTEN TO DUA LIPA’S NEWEST ALBUM

 **glitter:** also adora how did you forget paul revere

 **legbian:** dude idk

 **meowth:** lmao have you just started listening to it

 **glitter:** are you telling me you’ve failed to tell me about this wonderful album

 **meowth:** I assumed you had listened to it already

 **glitter:** never do that again

 **meowth:** lmao noted

 **Beaux:** okay but who is john bunyan

 **meowth:** oh he’s an old british writer

 **meowth:** I just think his name is funny

 **glitter:** it is v funny

 **meowth:** also I’m big time struggling getting through it

 **glitter:** oh yikes

 **meowth:** I don’t wanna doooo thiiissss

 **Beaux:** you got this!!!

 **meowth:** thank you very much

 **meowth:** only 80 more pages

 **glitter:** rip

 **legbian:** oh yikes

 **legbian:** thank goodness im not an English major

 **meowth:** if I didn’t have 80 more pages of this to read and an entire novel by tomorrow night I would fight you

 **glitter:** good luck my guy

 **meowth:** thank you very much

 **meowth:** I will see you guys when I’m done

**meowth:** IM DONE

 **Beaux:** did you sleep???

 **meowth:** no why

 **legbian:** it’s 8:37am

 **meowth:** eh I’ll try to sleep tonight

 **meowth:** oh crap I have therapy at 9

 **glitter:** LMAO

 **meowth:** wish me luck omfg

 **legbian:** you are a mess

 **meowth:** you know it babeyy


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda a hot mess and I'm sorry for having them talk about one of my biggest fears

**legbian:** I need you to imagine for a moment you’re me

 **legbain:** quietly making breakfast so as not to disturb your seemingly sleeping roommate

 **legbian:** and then, in a voice just a hair louder than the eggs cooking on the stove you hear “how do you spell guillotine?”

 **glitter:** it was important

 **legbian:** why did you need to know how to spell guillotine at 9:34 in the morning?

 **meowth:** okay but why wouldn’t you need to spell guillotine

 **Beaux:** we have to guillotine the rich keep up Adora

 **glitter:** exactly

 **glitter:** anyway I got 50-75% evil and I call bs

 **meowth:** get on my level

 **legbian:** what are you two talking about

 **glitter:** <https://uquiz.com/quiz/lqk9pg/how-evil-are-you>

**glitter:** catra sent me this test to see how evil you are

 **meowth:** I got 75-100% evil

 **Beaux:** I’d say I’m surprised but no I’m not

 **meowth:** I would be offended if you were

 **meowth:** also adora let me in I want food

 **legbian:** who said I would feed you

 **meowth:** well will you

 **legbian:** yes hang on

 **Beaux:** wait I want food too

 **glitter:** then get your butt over here before I eat it all

 **Beaux:** rude

 **glitter:** <3

 **legbian:** I won’t let her eat it all

 **Beaux:** thank you adora <3

 **legbian:** anytime my guy <33

 **meowth:** ten bucks they both get 0-25% evil

 **glitter:** that’s not even a bet it’s fact

 **meowth:** damn you’re right

 **Beaux:** I could be evil!!

 **glitter:** no you could not

 **Beaux:** D:

 **Glitter:** <3

**meowth:** tmw you reach 10k on your gl anime recommendation tiktok

 **glitter:** aaaaaayyyyy

 **legbian:** gl anime?

 **meowth:** girl’s love anime

 **meowth:** that good wlw content

 **legbian:** those exist!!!

 **legbian:** I didn’t know!!!

 **meowth:** bro wait what

 **meowth:** what are you doing rn

 **legbian:** deep cleaning our dorm room

 **glitter:** she started as soon as I woke up

 **glitter:** didn’t say shit just started cleaning

 **Beaux:** you okay?

 **legbian:** I’m procrastinating hw

 **meowth:** LMAO

 **meowth:** okay well I’m coming over after class and we’re watching anime

 **Beaux:** … can I join

 **meowth:** yeeeeee

 **meowth:** okay class is starting

 **glitter:** gross have fun

 **Beaux:** don’t you have a class rn glimmer?

 **glitter:** prof has a migraine and canceled

 **legbian:** which is lucky for her bc she woke up 20 minutes ago

 **glitter:** I would’ve gotten there in time!

 **legbian:** I know and I have no idea how

 **glitter:** I perfected the art form of waking up 10 minutes before I have to leave and not look like a gremlin

 **meowth:** damn I wish

 **glitter:** what happened to being in class

 **meowth:** lmao prof had a migraine and told us to turn in our essays and leave

 **Beaux:** luckyyyy

 **meowth:** and now I’m free for the rest of the day

 **Beaux:** and I’m here stuck in orgchem

 **meowth:** I could run in and yell troll in dungeon like in harry potter

 **Beaux:** bet

 **meowth:** I have nothing to lose what room are you in

 **legbian:** don’t you dare

 **Beaux:** life science building room 105

 **meowth:** dude I had biology in that room okay omw

 **legbian:** I cannot fucking believe

 **glitter:** bow you better video this

 **Beaux:** I will do my best

**Beaux:** HOLY SHIT SHE ACTUALLY DID IT

 **meowth:** best performance of my life

 **Beaux:** prof is still laughing this is great

 **glitter:** video video video video

 **Beaux:** the signal in here is shit I promise I’ll show you as soon I get to your dorm

 **legbian:** I did not think you’d actually go through with it

 **meowth:** dude I’ve been wanting to do that for years

 **Beaux:** class ended early bc the prof literally can’t stop laughing also I get bonus points for cheering him up

 **glitter:** how did he know it was you???

 **Beaux:** he noticed me recording right before catra entered the room

 **meowth:** you’re welcome

 **meowth:** also I’m right outside the building

 **Beaux:** okay I’ll be out there in a second

 **glitter:** I wish my professors were that chill damn

 **Beaux:** this guy is my new fave professor I didn’t think he’d react like this

 **meowth:** of course he did I’m hilarious

 **glitter:** funniest gal I know

 **meowth:** thanks it’s the trauma

 **Beaux:** and then you say stuff like that!!!

 **meowth:** it’s true tho

 **meowth:** okay we are heading over

 **legbian:** the door is unlocked

 **meowth:** cool beans

**glitter:** adora you need a girlfriend

 **legbian:** no thanks

 **glitter:** you gotta get yourself out there

 **legbian:** absolutely not

 **glitter:** give me one good reason why

 **legbian:** if I don’t date anyone then I can’t get hurt nor can I hurt anyone else

 **glitter:** you’ll hurt people if you reject them

 **legbian:** but it wouldn’t be after months or years of us planning a future and life together only for it to be ripped away from us by the cruel hands of fate

 **glitter:** adora wtf

 **Beaux:** are you okay dude?

 **meowth:** lmao mood

 **glitter:** no!!!

 **Beaux:** that cannot be healthy

 **legbian:** it be like that sometimes

 **meowth:** it do it do

 **glitter:** it does not, in fact, have to be like that

 **meowth:** _sent **shockedpikachu.jpg**_

 **glitter:** stop that

 **legbian:** sounds fake but okay

 **meowth:** also just the thought of anyone wanting to stick around my dumpster fire of a self is very difficult to comprehend

 **glitter:** uh last time I checked scorpia and entrapta stuck by your side while you hit rock bottom and have continued to stick around to help you get better

 **glitter:** and adora you know damn well that bow and I are never going to leave you

 **glitter:** same to you catra

 **glitter:** so I would really appreciate it if you two would stop acting like we’re all going to turn our backs on you at any moment

 **meowth:** oh

 **meowth:** you guys actually want me to stick around?

 **Beaux:** of course we do???

 **Beaux:** we aren’t being nice to you just bc adora wants us too

 **glitter:** yeah dude we actually like you

 **glitter:** you okay adora?

 **legbian:** I’m sorry I made you think I thought you two were going to leave me

 **legbian:** I didn’t mean too

 **Beaux:** you don’t have to apologize my guy

 **legbian:** but I still don’t want a gf

 **legbian:** I still have a lot to work on

 **meowth:** big mood

 **meowth:** no dating until my goal everyday isn’t to not kill myself

 **glitter:** yeah okay that’s fair

 **legbian:** no dating until I actually go to a fucking therapist

 **glitter:** you two are a mess

 **Beaux:** disaster gays

 **meowth:** we know but hey!!

 **legbian:** just bc it’s true doesn’t make it hurt any less

 **glitter:** lmao that’s rough buddy

 **legbian:** _sent **shockedpikachu.jpg**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posting this in the middle of my geology class...

**meowth:** now I’m not saying running away to live on a mountain side with no one around for miles and have my only companions be animals would solve ALL of my problems

 **meowth:** but it sure would get rid of most of them

 **glitter:** so what’s stopping you

 **meowth:** I’m an extrovert

 **glitter:** are… are you really?

 **meowth:** lol yeh it surprised me too

 **Beaux:** so what you’re saying is that we get all our friends to move with us to a mountain side away from society and create our own little self-sufficient community

 **meowth:** that’s exactly what I’m saying

 **Beaux:** can I get my doctorate first

 **meowth:** I gueeesss

 **legbian:** yeah I’m down

 **meowth:** yeeeessss

 **glitter:** I mean you all know that’s what I want so count me in

 **meowth:** yeeeeeeeeesssssssss

 **meowth:** I was about to say it was time to convince the others but I really don’t think we have to

 **Beaux:** omg you’re right

 **glitter:** scorpia would follow perfuma and perfuma is a hippie, mermista and seahawk are already banned from like 32 states so they need to stay away from society anyway, and entrapta is…entrapta so I think she’ll be good as long as we feed her tiny foods

 **glitter:** let’s go babeyy

 **meowth:** WOOHOO

 **legbian:** are we really about to become mountain men

 **meowth:** MOUNTAIN MEN MOUNTAIN MEN

 **Beaux:** you are,,, more hyper than usual

 **meowth:** I had an energy drink

 **Beaux:** ah I see

 **meowth:** energy drink make brain go brrr

 **legbian:** it go brrr

 **meowth:** IT GO BRRR

 **legbian:** BRRR

 **meowth:** BRRRRRR

 **glitter:** omfg are you two okay

 **legbian:** I’m bored

 **legbian:** I could either nap or set something on fire

 **legbian:** might just go workout

 **meowth:** let’s go set something on fire omg

 **Beaux:** YOU WILL NOT

 **meowth:** damn

 **meowth:** rock wall?

 **legbian:** hell yeah

 **meowth:** yeeeeeeeesssss

 **glitter:** bow and I are coming too

 **glitter:** I don’t trust you two alone rn

 **meowth:** rude

 **legbian:** that’s mean

 **glitter:** am I wrong???

 **meowth:** I mean no but you didn’t have to say it

 **glitter:** too bad

 **Beaux:** we’ll meet you guys at the rec center in like 15 minutes!!!

 **legbian:** yay!!!!

**glitter:** why did I decide a minor in communications would be a good idea

 **Beaux:** I told you it would be a lot

 **glitter:** uuugggghh

 **meowth:** so how many people you gotta interview

 **glitter:** THREE

 **meowth:** LMAO

 **glitter:** yall know any international students

 **meowth:** nope

 **legbian:** yeah most of my classmates are lol

 **glitter:** wait really???

 **legbian:** yeah they’re all here on sports scholarships and exercise science is the typical major for athletes sooo

 **glitter:** GIVE ME SOME DIGITS THIS IS DUE AT MIDNIGHT

 **meowth:** queen of procrastination right here

 **glitter:** IT’S A LIVE ASSIGNMENT

 **glitter:** I GOT IT AN HOUR AGO

 **Beaux:** and this is why you don’t do communications

 **glitter:** WELL ITS TOO LATE NOW

 **legbian:** just sent you some contacts

 **legbian:** was in a group chat with them and they all agreed

 **glitter:** YOU ARE A SAINT

 **glitter:** okay see you guys in a few hours

 **Beaux:** good luck!!

 **meowth:** we believe in you

**glitter:** that was the best thing I’ve ever written

 **meowth:** aaaaayyyy

 **meowth:** hell yes queen

 **glitter:** thank you thank you very much

 **glitter:** I shall now sleep for the next 12 hours

 **meowth:** damn wish that were me

 **meowth:** sleep tight my dude

 **glitter:** thank youuuu

 **glitter:** have a good night

 **meowth:** I will certainly try

 **glitter:** that is good

**meowth:** you know what phrase I hate

 **meowth:** “when life gives you lemons”

 **meowth:** lemons aren’t naturally occurring

 **meowth:** humans just cross bread a bitter orange and a citrus

 **meowth:** so technically we created the lemons

 **meowth:** life never gave us lemons

**Beaux:** what do I do with this information

 **meowth:** don’t create your own problems  
 **meowth:** don’t turn a basket of fruit into a lemon

 **Beaux:** that’s just another version don’t create a mountain out of a mole hill

 **meowth:** I mean yeh

 **legbian:** I like the fruit one better

 **glitter:** the fruit one is for intellectuals only

 **meowth:** what the fuck are you doing up at 7am

 **glitter:** forgot to turn my phone on do not disturb

 **meowth:** you know you can schedule it right

 **glitter:** WAIT WHAT

 **legbian:** lmao even I knew that

 **glitter:** get over here and show me rn

 **legbian:** I gotta pee first

 **glitter:** fiiiiinnnee

 **glitter:** I can’t believe I never knew this

 **Beaux:** same

 **meowth:** same

 **glitter:** I know the best times to upload to every social media platform but can’t fucking work the settings on a phone

 **meowth:** the irony is hilarious

 **glitter:** fuck you

 **meowth:** at least buy me dinner first

 **Beaux:** :(

 **meowth:** lmao

 **glitter:** sorry catra but I’m already dating the most amazing person in the world

 **Beaux:** actually I am

 **legbian:** you can’t date yourself bow

 **meowth:** sorry bow but glimmer is dating the best person

 **Beaux:** are you two hitting on me for glimmer

 **meowth:** no I’m hitting on you for myself

 **legbian:** glimmer can hit on you herself. I’m hitting on you for me

 **glitter:** LMAO

 **Beaux:** aaaawww guys

 **Beaux:** im blushing

 **glitter:** D:<

 **Beaux:** but I must reject your advances as I already have a beautiful girlfriend whom I love more than life itself

 **glitter:** :D

 **glitter:** <3333

 **legbian:** haha gaayy

 **meowth:** gaaayy

 **legbian:** I’m making breakfast btw

 **legbian:** pancakes specifically

 **meowth:** I will be there in 5

 **Beaux:** yeeeeesss

 **Beaux:** I will also be there in 5

 **glitter:** yeeeeeessss


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the thing... it starts off funny but then I self projected onto catra again
> 
> TW: slight mention of abuse but literally no details at all

**meowth:** you guys

 **meowth:** you guys see the ring too right

 **meowth:** like this isn’t just my shipping heart hallucinating right???

 **Beaux:** no there is definitely a ring

 **Beaux:** adora don’t look

 **legbian:** what are we talking about???

 **glitter:** MERMISTA HAS A RING THIS IS NOT A DRILL MERMISTA HAS A RING

 **glitter:** oh good y’all saw

 **legbian:** no????

 **legbian:** why does mermista have a ring

 **meowth:** there is an ENGAGEMENT RING on her FINGER

 **legbian:** oooohhh

 **legbian:** OOOOOOOHHHHH

 **legbian:** wait why can’t I look

 **meowth:** you’re not subtle

 **legbian:** I could be subtle!!

 **Beaux:** bet

 **legbian:** D:<

 **glitter:** I have a very clear memory of you very much not subtly gawking at huntara’s muscles

 **legbian:** okay but perfuma did too

 **Beaux:** also it was huntara

 **Beaux:** muscles

 **meowth:** I have no idea who y’all are talking about

 **glitter:** ah she was senior last year that frequently went to the rec while adora was working

 **legbian:** it was not pointed out to me that she was flirting until AFTER she graduated

 **glitter:** I thought you knew!!

 **legbian:** I did NOT

 **glitter:** HOW

 **legbian:** I don’t know!

 **Beaux:** adora you really aren’t that observant huh

 **legbian:** I’m plenty observant

 **meowth:** when did I cut my hair

 **legbain:** four months, 2 days, and 5 hours ago

 **glitter:** that doesn’t count

 **glitter:** adora is hyper aware of everything you do

 **meowth:** dude wtf

 **meowth:** not even I could have gotten that specific

 **Beaux:** what color is glimmer’s car

 **legbian:** uuuhh blue?

 **glitter:** it’s grey

 **legbian:** damn

 **meowth:** LMAO

 **legbian:** I don’t like this game

 **glitter:** you just don’t like us calling you out on only noticing catra and literally nothing else

 **legbian:** you don’t have to say it!!

 **meowth:** aaawww you notice me?

 **legbian:** of course I notice you you’re my favorite person

 **glitter:** D:<

 **meowth:** that’s so gay

 **legbian:** that’s just how it is!

 **meowth:** lmao you’re my favorite person too

 **meowth:** don’t tell scorpia

 **Beaux:** D:<

 **meowth:** you’re my third favorite person bow

 **Beaux:** yeeeesss

 **glitter:** … what about me

 **meowth:** you’re my least favorite person <3

 **glitter:** good <3

 **legbian:** :(

 **meowth:** we’re joking adora

 **glitter:** yes,,, jokes

 **meowth:** rude!!

 **glitter:** I kid I kid lmao

 **Beaux:** omfg adora I told you not to look

**meowth:** hi my brain has rudely reminded me of last year when I was so fucking terrible to scorpia she had to cut me off for a while and now I have the urgent need to do something for her to make up for it but the problem is that it’s 3 in the morning

 **glitter:** no your brain is trying to convince you that you’re going to be abandoned by everyone you care about and is using that as evidence even though it’s not

 **meowth:** oh

 **glitter:** are you mad that she left?

 **meowth:** no not mad

 **meowth:** well I’m mad at myself but not at her

 **meowth:** she did what was best for herself and ended up happier than she would be if she had stuck by me

 **glitter:** but you’re scared you’re going to do something again that’s going to push her away and your brain is trying to go into people pleasing mode so as to keep that from happening

 **meowth:** I just don’t want to lose her again

 **meowth:** she’s my best friend

 **meowth:** well besides adora

 **glitter:** and you lost adora before too

 **meowth:** you don’t have to remind me

 **glitter:** but adora leaving wasn’t your fault

 **meowth:** it wasn’t?

 **glitter:** … you think it was?

 **meowth:** I just assumed I had done something to make her want to leave so badly

 **glitter:** I thought you guys talked shit out

 **meowth:** so I didn’t do anything?

 **glitter:** no!!! she left because she couldn’t handle the abuse anymore! She tried to get you to go with her

 **glitter:** actually you two are going to talk this out bc it’s not my place

 **glitter:** let’s focus on scorpia

 **meowth:** yeah okay one thing at a time

 **glitter:** you’re a little mad she left

 **meowth:** I don’t want to be

 **glitter:** and I didn’t want to be mad at bow when he went to prom with perfuma and not me senior year but I was (and yes I know that was completely different but you get the point)

 **glitter:** it’s okay to be mad

 **meowth:** but she was doing what was best for her

 **glitter:** but you weren’t doing what was best for you and she wasn’t there to help you back up

 **glitter:** you can’t change the past but you can learn from it

 **meowth:** but I’m not angry at her

 **meowth:** I’m just scared

 **glitter:** that it’s going to happen again and you’re not going to be able to figure out why

 **glitter:** you’re scared that we’re all just going to decide to leave you and you’re not even going to know what you did

 **meowth:** I mean you didn’t have to say it

 **glitter:** but I’m right

 **meowth:** yes

 **glitter:** so now your response to those thoughts is to do good deeds and give to us so that we don’t get angry at you

 **meowth:** yes

 **glitter:** that’s a trauma response

 **meowth:** …what

 **glitter:** this is definitely something you should talk to your counselor about bc I’m hardly an expert

 **glitter:** but I’m pretty sure that’s a trauma response

 **meowth:** what do I do about it

 **glitter:** what you just did

 **meowth:** wym

 **glitter:** whenever you get those thoughts just text me

 **glitter:** or call me

 **glitter:** maybe not in the groupchat bc bow and adora are not going to be happy to wake up to so many messages

 **meowth:** I can really do that? You don’t mind?

 **glitter:** not at all

 **glitter:** we are friends

 **glitter:** and in case you forgot, the same thing happened to me too last year

 **meowth:** oh yeah

 **meowth:** sorry about that

 **glitter:** it wasn’t your fault lol I was a bitch and I’m still trying to make up for it

 **meowth:** we were some terrible friends

 **glitter:** but we’re better friends now

 **meowth:** you think I am?

 **glitter:** I know you are

 **glitter:** you wanna go to waffle house

 **meowth:** hell yes

 **glitter:** great I’ll pick up in 5

 **meowth:** cool beans

**legbian:** you are worth more than what you can give to others

 **meowth:** what

 **legbian:** mara told me that the last time I ever saw her

 **meowth:** mara was the lady who adopted you right?

 **legbian:** yeah

 **meowth:** I’m sorry

 **legbian:** for what?

 **meowth:** that she passed away

 **legbian:** it wasn’t your fault

 **legbian:** and I still had Hope around for a while

 **meowth:** Hope?

 **legbian:** she was Mara’s gf

 **meowth:** oh neat

 **legbian:** I guess… she was kinda weird tho

 **meowth:** you’re kinda weird

 **legbian:** you’re weirder

 **Beaux:** are you and glimmer still at waffle house

 **meowth:** nah scorpia is working the opening shift at the rec center so we’re hanging with her

 **meowth:** glimmer fell asleep behind the front desk tho

 **legbian:** well wake her up

 **legbian:** I’m going to make you guys breakfast

 **legbian:** you too bow

 **Beaux:** yeeeeessss

 **meowth:** yeeeeessss more breakfast

 **meowth:** scorpia wants to know if she can join us when her shift ends in an hour

 **legbian:** of course!!!

 **Beaux:** adora always cooks too much food for us anyway

 **legbian:** it’s not my fault you guys don’t know how to finish your plates

 **meowth:** sure sure that’s the issue

 **legbian:** D:<

 **meowth:** lmao we’ll be there in a bit

 **Beaux:** same same

 **legbian:** yay!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken so long, I haven't really had a depression episode to take out on them lmao

**meowth:** heads up

 **meowth:** perfuma is going to make us all do guided meditation at the end of our hikes now

 **glitter:** gross why

 **meowth:** you made me comfortable opening up to people and I let it slip that I have abandonment issues

 **meowth:** so it’s your fault

 **glitter:** FUCK

 **legbian:** aaaww it’ll be fun!!

 **Beaux:** 10 whole minutes of calming silence sounds wonderful

 **glitter:** and be alone with my thoughts??? No thanks

 **legbian:** but… they’re your thoughts

 **meowth:** doesn’t mean I like them!!

 **glitter:** my thoughts bully me!!

 **Beaux:** then y’all definitely need this

 **glitter:** … yeah probably

 **meowth:** uuuuuuggggghhh

 **meowth:** fiiiinnnee

 **legbian:** it’ll be good for you!!

 **meowth:** I mean,,, I knooooow that but stillll

 **legbian:** What? You worried you can’t sit still longer than me?

 **meowth:** of course not!! I can sit longer than you!!

 **legbian:** then I guess you’ll just have to prove it

 **meowth:** oh its on

 **legbian:** whoever loses owe the other dinner

 **meowth:** deal

 **meowth:** but only if its Panera

 **legbian:** deal

 **glitter:** both of you have ADHD

 **meowth:** I’m not afraid of a challenge >:D

 **legbian:** raising the stakes

 **Beaux:** meditating is not supposed to be a competition

 **meowth:** that’s quitter talk

 **Beaux:** perfuma is going to kill us

**meowth:** YOU OFTEN HEAR THE STORIES BOUT THE SAILORS AND THEIR SPORT

 **Beaux:** ABOUT HOW EVERY SAILOR HAS A GIRL IN EVERY PORT

 **meowth:** BUT IF YOU ADD UP 2 AND 2 YOU’D FIGURE OUT RIGHT QUICK

 **Beaux:** IT’S JUST BECAUSE THE GIRLS ALL HAVE A LAD ON EVERY SHIP

 **glitter:** queens

 **glitter:** but wtf

 **meowth:** I got put on sea shanty tiktok

 **Beaux:** my roommate is Seahawk

 **glitter:** WAIT THAT’S A SEA SHANTY

 **Beaux:** yes??

 **Beaux:** not like an old sea shanty but a sea shanty

 **meowth:** it’s Twiddle by the Misbehavin’ Maidens

 **glitter:** i love their name omg

 **meowth:** their songs are fucking hilarious

 **Beaux:** they really are

 **glitter:** and you two are just telling me about them now???

 **meowth:** hey I’ve only known of their existence for like 2 hours

 **Beaux:** I really only listen to them if mermista plays them soooo

 **glitter:** fair enough

 **legbian:** wait y’all are only hearing about them now???

 **meowth:** …you listen to them?

 **legbian:** I literally own all of their albums

 **glitter:** fake the only albums you own are Taylor swift’s

 **legbian:** that is not true!!

 **legbian:** my other CDs are in the glove compartment

 **glitter:** you have other CDs?

 **Beaux:** she does

 **Beaux:** once she played the After Laughter album by Paramore

 **glitter:** huh

 **meowth:** you don’t even know what music your own roommate listens too???

 **glitter:** she hardly ever plays music!!

 **legbian:** it’s true. I really only listen to music when I’m working out

 **meowth:** what a sad life

 **legbian:** I resent that!!

 **meowth:** am I wrong?

 **legbian:** I mean no but it’s not bc of my lack of listening to music

 **meowth:** …

 **meowth:** fair enough

 **glitter:** you two always gotta turn this shit sad huh

 **meowth:** it izzz what it izzz

 **legbian:** it izzz what it izzz

 **Beaux:** it doesn’t have to be

 **meowth:** but doesn’t it

 **Beaux:** why are you like this

 **meowth:** I know for a fact you don’t want the actual answer to that so I’m gonna leave at trauma babeyy

 **legbian:** aaayyy

 **meowth:** aaaayyy

 **glitter:** I hate both of you

 **meowth:** hate you too luv <3

 **glitter:** <33

 **legbian:** oh that was a joke

 **glitter:** omfg I could never actually hate you adora

 **legbian:** <33

 **glitter:** <33

**meowth:** do you think perfuma could tell I had sea shanties stuck in my head during meditation

 **Beaux:** yeh

 **Beaux:** you were tapping your knee to the beat

 **meowth:** well fuck

 **legbian:** which means I get treated to Panera

 **glitter:** I’m genuinely surprised at how well you were able to sit still

 **legbian:** I was completely zoned out

 **glitter:** there it is

 **meowth:** uuuuugggghh

 **meowth:** I’ve got hw to finish but I can bring you tonight

 **legbian:** hell yeah

**meowth:** if you two are gonna spy on us you could just join us

 **glitter:** and interrupt your date? Absolutely not

 **meowth:** wait

 **Beaux:** lmao did you just realize you got tricked into a date

 **glitter:** your faces are red

 **meowth:** shut up omfg

 **glitter:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the having one character trick another into a date in, not one, but two chat fics for me


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I feel like this chapter is kinda a mess but we vibin

**meowth:** you know theoretically there’s an alternate universe where everything is exactly the same except I’m right handed

 **glitter:** I’m begging you please just go to sleep

 **Beaux:** you’re left handed?

 **meowth:** you’re awake?

 **Beaux:** I just woke up

 **Beaux:** it’s 5am

 **meowth:** FUCK

 **glitter:** FUCK

 **Beaux:** pls go to sleep

 **glitter:** aight gn

 **meowth:** no

 **Beaux:** I’ll bring you breakfast after my work out if you at least try

 **meowth:** deal

 **Beaux:** thank you <33

 **meowth:** could you bring some for entrapta too? I’ve haven’t seen her leave her desk since Wednesday

 **meowth:** I’ll pay you back

 **Beaux:** lmao there’s no need

 **Beaux:** I won some gift cards to the donut place by campus in a raffle

 **meowth:** hell yeah

 **Beaux:** now sleep

 **meowth:** yessir

 **Beaux:** thank

**legbian:** I miss Swiftwind

 **meowth:** whomst

 **legbian:** my horse

 **meowth:** …

 **meowth:** YOU HAVE A HORSE

 **legbian:** …yeah

 **meowth:** …can I meet him

 **glitter:** fiiiinnnee I guess I’ll call my mom to get our rooms ready for this weekend

 **legbian:** yes!!!

 **glitter:** I think catra’s room is fully furnished now anyway

 **meowth:** wait what

 **glitter:** you don’t have anywhere else to stay during holidays right?

 **meowth:** I mean I always figure something out

 **meowth:** rich ppl like to vacation and need housesitters so…

 **glitter:** well this rich person is giving you a permanent place to live

 **meowth:** lmao you’re joking right

 **glitter:** nope

 **legbian:** I helped design it!!

 **Beaux:** there’s also an extra surprise that I planned!!

 **glitter:** it won’t be a surprise if you tell her

 **legbian:** I made sure they kept everything as simple as they would get

 **legbian:** I let them keep the fancy bath though bc I know you like them

 **meowth:** but why?

 **glitter:** if it makes you feel better my mother prepares a room for every friend I mention

 **Beaux:** it’s true

 **Beaux:** I’ve had my own room there since I was 10

 **glitter:** even scorpia has her own room

 **meowth:** you promise?

 **meowth:** you know I don’t like things like this

 **glitter:** cross my heart

 **glitter:** there was literally nothing I could have done to stop my mom from giving you one

 **meowth:** … okay

 **meowth:** will I be able to take bubble bathes whenever I want?

 **glitter:** yep

 **meowth:** then I guess I have no choice but to accept

 **glitter:** omfg

 **legbian:** I told you the bath would be the seller

 **Beaux:** I still think my surprise is the best

 **legbian:** it IS but I’m going to bask in my temporary victory

 **legbian:** oh my goodness wait

 **glitter:** here it is

 **meowth:** wat

 **legbian:** CAN WE PLAY D&D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 **glitter:** of course

 **meowth:** omfg you nerd

 **legbian:** okay great because I wrote out a one shot the other week to make use of my bout of insomnia and I think you guys are really going to like it

 **legbian:** wait catra what are you doing rn

 **meowth:** browsing the squishmallow website

 **legbian:** okay I’m on my way over we need to create your character

 **meowth:** wait I’m being included in this

 **glitter:** you have no choice

 **Beaux:** also we need a cleric

 **meowth:** I have no idea what that means

 **glitter:** oh don’t worry

 **Beaux:** you will

**meowth:** I want to be a rogue

 **glitter:** I knew you’d say that

 **Beaux:** but we need a cleric :(

 **legbian:** I could probably give you guys an npc

 **glitter:** you just want an npc to flirt with the sexy drow rogue that catra wants to create

 **meowth:** what have I said about perceiving me

 **legbian:** I never said that

 **glitter:** you didn’t have to

 **meowth:** but seriously how did you know

 **glitter:** you’re a wannabe edgy bottom new to d&d

 **meowth:** fuck you

 **meowth:** I want to be the drow

 **legbian:** you can be the drow now focus on what I’m trying to tell you

**meowth:** dice aka the forbidden snack

 **Beaux:** NO

 **meowth:** booo

 **Beaux:** I’m not even surprised you said that

 **meowth:** you know me so well

 **glitter:** they have d&d dice bath bombs

 **meowth:** are you for real

 **glitter:** absolutely

 **meowth:** I need them

 **glitter:** lmaooo

 **legbian:** have you finished writing your character’s backstory

 **meowth:** … I’m taking a break

 **legbian:** mhm I’m sure

 **meowth:** I’m writing it!!

 **legbian:** I need it before this weekend

 **meowth:** it will be done before then

 **glitter:** you do not want to be late

 **meowth:** and you would know?

 **glitter:** I would

 **meowth:** rip

 **glitter:** that was a dark day

 **meowth:** oh yikes

**meowth:** Taylor Swift’s fearless album still goes hard

 **glitter:** … you like taylor swift?

 **meowth:** uh yeah duh

 **meowth:** she’s the gateway artist to punk music

 **glitter:** I’m sorry wat

 **meowth:** every scene, goth, punk kid I know knows every word to every taylor swift song

 **glitter:** … wtf

 **meowth:** we all heard tear drops on my guitar and said oh mood and just got sadder

 **glitter:** damn it really do be like

 **glitter:** what about adora tho

 **meowth:** she’s a horse girl

 **glitter:** omfggg

 **meowth:** you can’t prove me wrong

 **glitter:** I know and I hate it

 **Beaux:** I take issue with the song fifteen bc I was 13 when I started highschool

 **meowth:** omg baby

 **meowth:** wait am I older than all of you???

 **glitter:** wait shit are you??

 **legbian:** yeh

 **meowth:** hehehe

 **meowth:** yeeesss

 **Beaux:** how did I end up the mom friend

 **meowth:** you’re a virgo

 **Beaux:** ah yes

 **meowth:** anyway both scorpia and entrapta are gone tonight so I’m having a taylor swift dance party if anyone wants to join

 **glitter:** hell yeeeess

 **legbian:** I’ll bring snacks!!

 **Beaux:** I’ll bring tissues for when the sad songs make us cry

 **meowth:** lmao good plan

 **legbian:** we’ll be there 10 minutes!!

 **Beaux:** same same

 **meowth:** hell yeah!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LITERALLY JAMMING TO YOU BELONG W ME RN LMAOOOO


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason i thought i titled the chapters??? maybe just in my head lmao

**meowth:** being an adult just means you have a favorite stove burner

 **glitter:** bottom right

 **legbian:** bottom right

 **Beaux:** bottom right

 **meowth:** wtf bottom right

 **meowth:** also adora I just emailed you my character’s backstory

 **glitter:** I told my mom we’d get to the house by dinner so we’re gonna leave around 4 btw

 **meowth:** okay good bc I forgot I promised DT I’d meet them for lunch

 **glitter:** how’re they doing?

 **meowth:** pretty good I think. I know they got the lead for the play in the spring

 **glitter:** hell yeah!! We gotta go see it

 **meowth:** yeeee

 **legbian:** catra I said about 2-3 pages

 **meowth:** yes and

 **Beaux:** lmao how long is it??

 **legbian:** 17 pages

 **glitter:** stop raising the expectations

 **meowth:** I just got really invested!!! And I tried to do enough research to understand everything

 **legbian:** this is… really good tho

 **legbian:** you’re a really good writer

 **meowth:** yes thank you

 **Beaux:** with all the reading you do I’m not surprised

 **meowth:** I was about to ask how you knew I read a lot but I’m literally an English major

 **Beaux:** that and I’ve never seen you go anywhere without a book

 **legbian:** she used to read under the covers with a flashlight

 **glitter:** that’s so cliché I love it

 **meowth:** I wasn’t gonna sleep anyway it was the only thing to do

 **meowth:** also shadow weaver couldn’t get mad at me if I was reading

 **legbian:** if only Kyle had learned that sooner

 **Beaux:** you mean skinny blond Kyle who talks too much?

 **legbian:** when the fuck did you meet Kyle

 **Beaux:** like 2 years ago?? We have classes together

 **legbian:** how did I not know this???

 **Beaux:** idk because I study with him like every other week

 **meowth:** if he’s annoying you I’ll beat him up

 **meowth:** it’ll be just like old times

 **Beaux:** pls do not!!

 **meowth:** it’s okay I won’t

 **meowth:** my counselor says I have to try to mend my relationship w Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle

 **meowth:** but specifically Lonnie and beating up kyle would not help

 **legbian:** Lonnie is surprisingly protective of kyle now that they’re dating

 **glitter:** how did you notice that but not the color of my car

 **legbian:** Lonnie and I are friends and made me eat ice cream w her when kyle and Rogelio started dating

 **glitter:** omfggg

 **meowth:** damn she just had me set shit on fire w her

 **Beaux:** those are two incredibly different friendships

 **legbian:** I would have set shit on fire w her :(

 **Beaux:** you could at least pretend to be a little concerned that your friends may have possibly committed arson

 **legbian:** without me :((

 **meowth:** we just threw stuff into a bon fire if that makes you guys feel any better

 **meowth:** no crimes were committed for one

 **Beaux:** FOR ONCE????

 **legbian:** will you guys invite me if you’re actually going to commit arson

 **meowth:** of course <3

 **legbian:** thank <3

 **glitter:** can I join

 **meowth:** hon I’m pretty sure you’d be the one planning it

 **glitter:** yeah you’re right

 **Beaux:** NO!!!

 **glitter:** love do you honestly believe that we would plan arson in front of you

 **Beaux:** uuuhh??? You better???

 **Beaux:** who’s going to be driving the getaway car otherwise

 **legbian:** we could bully kyle into it

 **meowth:** obviously kyle

 **glitter:** uh kyle duh

 **meowth:** lmaoooo

 **Beaux:** rude D:<

 **glitter:** jokes bow, of course we would include you

 **Beaux:** thank

 **Beaux:** I have to go to class. No arson

 **meowth:** no promises

 **legbian:** okay mom

 **glitter:** yes daddy

 **meowth:** AE;IEHF;AKSDHFIOH

 **Beaux:** glimMER

 **meowth:** SPARKLES NO

 **legbian:** she’s not reading your messages bc she’s currently on the floor laughing so hard she’s crying

 **Beaux:** of course she is

 **Beaux:** tell her to not forget to pack socks

 **legbian:** okay mom

**meowth:** damn imagine someone knowing you so well they’re able to tell you what not to forget to pack

 **legbian:** did you pack your hairbrush?

 **meowth:** … I did not

 **glitter:** you actually own a hairbrush

 **meowth:** I do actually

 **meowth:** I just always forget to brush my hair

 **glitter:** I know

 **meowth:** hey!!

 **legbian:** are you packing your hairbrush

 **meowth:** yes

 **meowth:** I had to do the walk of shame back into the dorm and now scorpia is laughing at me

 **glitter:** lmaooo

 **meowth:** I’ll be at your dorm in like 5 minutes

 **Beaux:** I’ll be there in 10

 **Beaux:** class ran late

 **meowth:** what’s this?

 **meowth:** a virgo running late?

 **Beaux:** shut uuuupp

 **Beaux:** it’s not my fault >:(

 **meowth:** I’m just playing my guy

 **Beaux:** you’re not allowed to make fun of me

 **Beaux:** my surprise her you is the best

 **meowth:** oh yes

 **meowth:** I love surprises

 **legbian:** sorry but this is the only surprise I approved of

 **meowth:** hmmm

 **meowth:** fine

 **Beaux:** I’m not even hurt bc I know you’re going to love it

 **meowth:** does scorpia know about it?

 **Beaux:** she does

 **Beaux:** so does entrapta

 **meowth:** then I trust you

 **meowth:** if you were able to keep their mouths shut about it

 **Beaux:** ngl I definitely expected them to slip up but I had to make sure they were chill w it before I did anything else

 **meowth:** hmmmmm

 **glitter:** you’re gonna love it!! Just hurry up and get here!!

 **meowth:** yes ma’am

 **Beaux:** yes mommy

 **meowth:** wow hated that

 **glitter:** I’m laughing but never say that again

 **Beaux:** pay back

**meowth:** oh

 **Beaux:** she’s cute right

 **meowth:** she’s mine?

 **Beaux:** she’s a trained emotional support cat. The paper work is already filled out and the school just need your signatures

 **glitter:** what’re you gonna name her?

**legbian** _sent an image_

**legbian:** catra is unable to answer at the moment do to overwhelming tears of joy

 **glitter:** we will be there in a few minutes

 **legbian:** good bc idk what to do

 **glitter:** lmaoooo

**meowth:** melog keeps trying sleep on my face

 **meowth:** she’s so cute

 **legbian:** lol she finally stopped making biscuits on your chest?

 **meowth:** just bc you mentioned it she started doing it again

 **legbian:** lmaooo

 **meowth:** what are you still doing up

 **meowth:** it’s like 2am

 **legbian:** I don’t sleep well when I’m alone

 **meowth:** oh mood

 **legbian:** you don’t sleep well period

 **meowth:** that’s fair

 **legbian:** I’m hungry too

 **legbian:** I wonder if there’s any cake in the kitchen

 **meowth:** … wanna go find out?

 **legbian:** absolutely

 **meowth:** hell yeah

**glitter:** y’all forgot your rooms are connected didn’t you

 **meowth:** y’all

 **legbian:** y’all

 **Beaux:** y’all

 **meowth:** and we remembered later

 **legbian:** yeah so ha

 **Beaux:** but the real question is did you guys find any cake

 **meowth:** we did

 **glitter:** hell yeah

 **glitter:** we can eat more when we play dnd later and adora breaks our hearts

 **legbian:** hehehe

 **meowth:** should I be worried

 **glitter:** yes

 **Beaux:** absolutely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway i figured out how to get melog in the fic even if it is kinda a reach lol


End file.
